A kis hercegnő
by Garurika
Summary: Egy kicsit megmesésítettük az fma világát. Aranyos és aránylag rövid történet lett. Egy kis ízelítő: "- Kihoztalak a kastélyból és még nem kaptam egy hálás csókot se! - Ilyen szabályról még nem hallottam! ... A sárkánytól nem kaptál?"
1. A két mostoha

Nos... Garu-Rika páros egy újabb érdekes történettel áll elő :) Olvassátok lelkesen és várjuk a véleményeket :)

Remélem gyakran tudok frissíteni és nem is lesz hosszú :)

* * *

**1. rész - Mentsük meg a hercegnőt – első felvonás – a két mostoha**

Éjfekete paripán sötéthajú lovag vágtatott a pusztán át, mögötte hű társa próbálta beérni egy lomha, de hatalmas termetű hidegvérűvel.

Az elöl haladó férfi palástja lebegett a szélben, lova patái szikrákat szórtak.

Gyorsan haladtak a puszta szélére érve már csak inkább bozótos volt, és hirtelen megpillantotta a hatalmas sziklán álló várkastélyt.

- Itt volnánk – léptetett a lóval, társa végre felzárkózhatott mellé.

- Pihenjünk le itt. Ne feledd, a királylányt ki is kell szabadítani a sárkány és gonosz mostohák közül.

- Igaz. Ma már nem tudjuk kiszabadítani a szépséges hercegnőt – biccentett a lovag és leszállt a lóról. Kár volt, a másik termetes bestia mellé ért és gigantikus patájával rátaposott Roy lábára…

Roy lehetetlenül nőies hangot hallatott.

Riza értetlenül meredt a lovagra, ha nem maga hallja el sem hitte volna, hogy Roy képes ilyen hang kiadására.

- Minden rendben van? – kérdezte értetlenkedve ráncolva a homlokát.

Roy most furcsa, követhetetlen mozdulatot produkált.

- Ez a nagy dög… Úristen… fáj! – hisztériázott.

- Biztos, hogy nem te vagy a hercegnő?

A lovag minden erejét összeszedve megrántotta a lábát, mire az óriási hidegvérű végre leszállt róla.

- Nincs semmi baj… - bicegett odébb Kese kantárszárába kapaszkodva.

Riza felpillantott a kastély felé.

- Szegény kishercegnő! Egy ilyen helyen sínylődni… De holnap már talán velünk figyeli innen a kastélyt! – pakolta elő a pokrócait, hogy nyugovóra térjen.

Roy is a kastélyt felé nézett.

- Azt mondják, nem csak a gonosz sárkány őrzi, hanem egy boszorkány és gonosz mostohák is! A szakácsnak is furcsa híre van… - gondolkozott, ám lova idegesen dobbantott patájával. Ő is szeretett volna pihenni…

A lovag lenyergelt és megágyazott magának.

* * *

Riza este még figyelte a csillagokat, reggel pedig az első madár hangjára ébredt. Felült és sietve össze is szedelőzködött, majd a kastély felé pillantott, ahonnan hangos bömbölés hallatszódott. Talán a sárkány is felkelt…

Roy lassan készülődött. Mire nyeregbe szállt, már rég felkelt a nap.

- Rizus, ebédre sárkányhúst eszünk! – mondta vidáman sarkantyúzva lovát.

Riza helyeselt.

- Ahogy mondod, Mustang – indult is a lovag nyomában. Már nem is kellett sokat menniük, hogy elérjék a kastély bejáratát. Riza figyelmesen körbekémlelt. Sehol egy őr vagy egy ember…

A lovagnak is gyanús volt a helyzet.

- Ejj, hát senki sem védelmezi a gyönyörű hercegnőt? – nézte a kastélyt. Több tornya is volt, ámde az egyik a többi fölé magasodott, ablakából pedig valamiféle anyag lógott ki. Talán a hercegnő harisnyája? – gondolta Roy és szíve megtelt melegséggel.

Riza előreindult a kastély belseje felé.

- A két mostoha és a sárkány szerintem bőven elég… Minek etessenek még néhány őrt is? Alapból nem jön erre szinte senki. Félnek a sárkánytól.

- Ugyan… Nincs itt semmi olyan, amitől félnem kellene! – legyintett és gyorsabb tempóra biztatta Kesét, de a nemes paripa lefékezett és nagyot horkantva jelezte, nem biztos, hogy tovább kéne menni…

Riza lova szintén lefékezett. A lány megcirógatta a paripa nyakát, majd lepattant róla.

- Nyugalom Mici… Roy! Jobb lenne itthagyni őket! Legalább nekik ne essen bajuk!

Roy egyet értett.

- Rendben. Ők már biztos éreznek valamit, amit mi nem – szállt le és kötötte ki lovát.

Riza szintén kikötötte Micit, majd a vállán megigazította a nyílpuskát.

- Akkor hát előre a legfelső toronyba!

Roy meg is indult a kőhídon is minden gond nélkül átment, ámde…

A kapu tövében két alak körvonalai rajzolódtak ki.

- Mégis csak vannak őrök – mondta Riza. – Vagy talán a mostohákhoz van szerencsénk…

Roy zavartalanul gyalogolt feléjük.

- Kikhez van szerencsénk? – kérdezte végigmérve őket. – Te lennél a csúnya mostoha? – nézte meg Envyt újra és újra.

Envy karba fonta kezeit és dühösen ciccentett.

- Ne szórakozz velem! Ez itt a csúnya – mutatott a szőke lány felé. – Én a gonosz vagyok! De nekünk kihez van szerencsénk? Valami ágról szakadt idegen lovag és hű csatlósa? – mérte végig az utolsó szónál Royt.

- Azt hittem ő a sárkány – pislogott Winryre, amit kár volt. A lány annyira dühös volt, hogy félő volt, ugyan nem sárkány, de tüzet okádni azt tud.

- Ki a sárkány, te nyüzüge ficsúr?

- Nem sárkány, de lehet, hogy még az lesz – vont vállat Envy. – A lényeg, hogy jobb, ha leléptek! Nem vártunk vendégeket, így is többen vagyunk a kelleténél és a szakács mindent megesz mielőtt az asztalra kerülne.

Felemelte a kezét és Royék felé hessintett.

- Sicc innen…

Roy csak a szemöldökét húzta fel, Winry viszont még nem bocsájtott meg neki.

- Ha közelebb jössz kilapítalak! – fenyegette, de Royt még ez sem rémísztette meg.

- Te pedig ha ijesztgetni akarsz, te fúria, mond azt, hogy a hercegnő az ikertestvéred…

Winry ettől végleg bepörgött, és ki tudja honnan egy fejszét varázsolt elő és elvágta a híd kötelét. Mármint ami az előző hídról maradt, de csak lógott le a mélységbe.

Riza felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Nem bírom az ilyen ronda mostohákat…

- Nekem mondod? – hőbörgött Envy. – Elviselhetetlen és fizetésemelést sem kapok!

Roy ha nem lett volna úriember kineveti, de az volt, így csak diszkréten felnevetett.

- Bocsánat… - szabadkozott, és kardot rántott. – De a kőhidat nem baltával szoktuk rombolni csúf hölgyem! És most – váltott komolyabbra – álljatok el az útból!

Envy összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Te itt nem dirigálsz – sziszegte pokolian mély hangon. – Nem engedünk át titeket!

Riza felemelte a nyílpuskát és előbb Envyre, majd Winryre fogta.

- Roy, úgy fest, velük is harcolni kell.

- Tiéd a mini-sárkány! – passzolta le Winryt és kardját kivonva támadt Envyre.

Envy könnyed mozdulatokkal tért ki előle.

- Uncsi… legalább próbálj eltalálni…

Roy ügyesen vívott, Envy viszont ügyesen tért ki…

Riza pontosan becélozta a szőkét, de egyelőre nem lőt.

- Ha átengedtek, nem foglak bántani.

Winry a fejszéje után nézett. Ez így nem lesz jó…

- Envy, ez a némber előnyben van! Messziről leszed, mielőtt megmoccannék!

- Ha megteszi köszönőlevelet is írok neki! – válaszolt Envy a szőke lánynak. – Nem fogom őket akkor sem átengedni…

Winry ijedten nézett Rizára.

- Hát tudnál bántani egy ilyen ártatlan teremtést?

Riza elsütötte a nyílpuskát és az elsuhant Winry füle mellett.

- Bármikor, ha nem engedsz át! Ez figyelmeztetés volt!

Roy megunta Envy ugrabugrálását és felkapta… A kőhíd egy folyót szelt át, nem lesz semmi baj, ha belevágja.

Envy még kapálózott, rúgott és karon harapta Royt, utána pedig hangos kiáltással zuhant amíg bele nem toccsant a folyóba.

- Áh! – hördült fel Roy sebzett kanhoz hasonlatosan. – Megharapott a csúfság! – lépett vissza panaszáradatot zúdítva. – Hess te beste! – tett legyező mozdulatot még Winry felé, aki inkább hátrálni kezdett.

- Oké, legyen! Izumin, a sárkányon úgysem juttok át!

- Nem tudod kikkel állsz szemben! – mosolygott Riza magabiztosan, folyamatosan a szőkén tartva a nyílpuska hegyét, amíg el nem távolodtak tőle. – Egész könnyen ment – szólta el magát.

* * *

Folytatás hamarosan...


	2. A boszorkány, a szakács és a sárkány

Köszönet a kritikákért :D Most következhet további izgalmakkal a második fejezet... Jó olvasást :)

* * *

**2. rész - Mentsük meg a hercegnőt – második felvonás – boszorkány, szakács és a sárkány**

- Hova-hova? – csendült egy gyönyörű, női hang, majd berepült a látókörbe Lusto, a boszorkány. Felismerték egyből a boszi kalapról, hegyes csizmáról, de itt a seprű végén nem fekete macska, hanem egy kövér emberke ült kukta sapkában.

- Lusto, Lusto! – kapaszkodott a seprűn Gluttony. – Ők hozták a vacsorát! Két csodálatosan szép, ízletes pacit! Ugye megfőzhetem? Ugye megehetem?

Riza Royra pillantott.

- Mi legyen?

Roy újra kardot rántott.

- A némber a tiéd… enyém a gömbi! – osztotta be, majd kardja hegyét Gluttony felé fordította. – Na gurulj ide!

Gluttony széles vigyorral engedelmeskedett. Lehuppant a seprűről és a férfi felé gurult.

Roy fürgén félreugrott az útjából és kardjával Gluttony felé csapott, de az gyorsabban gurult…

Glutty három méterre gurult a férfitől, majd kést, villát kapott elő, előkét kötött a nyakába és ráugrott a férfire.

- Vacsora!

* * *

Riza a boszorkányt méregette.

- Na jöjjön maga csúf vén banya…

Lusto szeme megvillant.

- Hogy mit mondtál, te szolga?

Riza felemelte a puskáját.

- Mustang már megint rám sózta a nőt… mit fog kezdeni a hercegnővel? – motyogta maga elé a boszorkányra nem is nagyon figyelve.

* * *

- Takarodj! – lökte el Roy a nagyon súlyos figurát és Riza felé tekingetett. – Meg akar enni! – ugrott hátra.

Lusto felvonta a szemöldökét, de inkább nem kommentelte…

Megindult szélsebesen Riza felé, de az ugrabugráló Roy, ahogy csapkodott a kardjával, levágta a seprű kócát. Lusto letért a röppályáról és a megvadult közlekedési eszközzel tett egy hatalmas kört a híd körül, mielőtt a boltívnek csapódtak és a vízbe pottyogtak…

Envy lelapult hajjal figyelte a zuhanó Lustot.

- Na mi van banya? Téged is elkaptak?

* * *

Riza a boszorkány után nézett, majd épp megköszönte volna Roynak, amikor látta, hogy a gombóc teljes sebességre kapcsolt és gurulni kezd a lovag felé.

Körbenézett, majd elkiáltotta magát.

- Roy! A hercegnő!

Roy a kastély felé nézett és ugrott is egyet, kikerülve Glutty útjából, aki így a folyó felé gurult tovább.

Riza megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Uram, mehetünk tovább…

* * *

Lusto hajából és kalapjából is csöpögött a víz, és már válaszolt volna, mikor egy hatalmas gömb esett feléje és seprűje felé. A gömb gurulás közben a csúnya mostohát is magával rántotta. Gluttony a vízbe érve megszeppenten pislogott, majd szomorúan hajtotta le a fejét.

- Nem ehettem meg?

Lusto hallotta, ahogy a szakács landol a vízben, kettétörve amúgy is törött seprűjét.

Dühös lett.

- Megeheted…

Winry ijedten ugrott Envy nyakába.

- Várj! Meg tudom javítani a seprűd! – ajánlkozott gyorsan, mielőtt őt is célba veszi Glutty éhsége.

Glutty addigra már egy halat szorongatott a kezében és lelkesen figyelte. Vajon sushit csináljon belőle, vagy süsse meg? A sushi mellett döntött és már el is tüntette…

Envy már dobta is le a szőkét.

- Csónaknak nézel? – veszekedett vele.

* * *

Riza tovább haladt előre, amikor meglátott egy magas, vélhetően női alakot.

A nő egy söprűvel takarított…

Roy kedvesen megközelítette a nőt.

- Néni, kérem, nem tudja, hol a ronda nagy sárkány, akiről legendák szólnak? – kérdezte.

- Néni? – sziszegte a nő és lassan fordult meg. Szemei tűzben égtek rasztás tincsei szinte égnek meredtek. – Ronda nagy sárkány? Mégis kik vagytok ti? – üvöltötte és dobta feléjük a seprűjét. Riza egy nyíllal védte a támadást, így a seprű leröpült a vizesárokba.

A lovag most tényleg megijedt, de a szépséges hercegnőre gondolt. Kis törékeny teremtés, aki csak arra vár, hogy ő, Roy Mustang, kiszabadítsa.

- Én egy dicső lovag vagyok! Egyébként meg, herceg, de gyönyörű testem ne tévesszen meg! – billentette is a kardot Izumi felé.

Izumi oldalra pillantott és fújtatott egyet. Orrából forró gőz tört ki, arca megnyúlt és nőni kezdett… Szárnyak jelentek meg a hátán és egyre hatalmasabb lett.

Roy bátor férfi lévén bemenekült Riza mögé.

- Te Riza, ez tényleg nagyon csúnya!

- Csúnya? – mennydörgött a bestia. – Te leszel nagyon csúnya, amint szétolvasztom a tagjaidat!

Riza csak felemelte az íjpuskát és a sárkány felé lőtt, de az csak fújt egyet így a nyilak felgyulladtak és porrá lettek.

- Na ne… - nyögött a lovag – Mit csináljunk ezzel? A női bestiák mindig félelmetesebbek hím társaiknál…

Riza hátrébb lépett és készenlétbe helyezte az íját.

- Nyíllal nem sokra megyünk… Jobb lenne, ha elővennéd a tehetséged… már csak ő választ el a hercegnődtől…

Izumi közben tovább nőtt és mérgesen fújtatott, amíg fel nem vette rendes sárkány alakját.

Roy lelki szemei előtt ismét megjelent egy bájos kis teremtés: hosszú haja a hátára omlott, szemei élénken csillogtak, ahogy fölé hajolt, hogy megcsókolja…

- Öljük meg! – jött meg a bátorsága.

- Hajrá Roy! – lépett oldalra Riza, teret engedve a harcolóknak.

Izumi vörös szemeivel méregette a férfit, majd vicsorított a fogaival.

- Nem fogod sokáig húzni kisfiú…

- Kisfiú? – dagadt ki egy ér a homlokán és összecsapott a sárkánnyal…

A sárkány először úgy gondolta esélyt ad a fiúnak, utána viszont már bedühödött és tüzet fújt a lovag felé.

Roy nemhiába volt híres lovag – itt mondjuk mindenképpen meg kell jegyezni, hogy a nők közt leginkább – de a kardot jól forgatta…

A sárkány és a lovag sokáig küzdöttek, de úgy tűnt nem bírnak egymással. Izumi eléggé kifáradt, így visszavette emberi alakját és szusszanva ült le. Úgy látta a lovagban sincs már túl sok erő.

- Mondjátok csak… Miért jöttetek? Miért törtök az életünkre?

Roy féltérdre ereszkedett és egyik kezével a földbe szúrt kardjára támaszkodott.

- A gyönyörűséges hercegnőért jöttünk, ki fent, a toronyban sínylődik!

Izumi a fáradtságát is elfelejtette. Kikerekedett szemmel figyelte a lovagot.

„Hercegnő… hercegnő… ez a pasas furcsa, de ha ez kell neki."

- Hercegnő… Edocskára gondolsz? – csillant fel a szeme. – El akarod vinni? Miért nem ezzel kezdtétek? A mostoháknak is mondhattátok volna… Remélem azért nem öltétek meg őket – tette még hozzá, majd útbaigazította őket a torony felé. – Jah és ha már elviszitek, adunk a kincsből is! Nekünk nem kell!

* * *

Folytatás hamarosan... ;)


	3. Sikeres mentési akció

Annak örömére, hogy megbuktam, legalább nektek legyen szép napotok :) Íme a friss... Rika

* * *

**3. rész - Sikeres mentési akció**

A lovag csak ámult és bámult, de egy percig sem ellenkezett. Fogalma sem volt, miért alakult így, de nem is akart ezen gondolkozni: neki egy feleség kell.

Berontott a kastély kétszárnyú ajtaján de az előtérbe csak egy rozoga vén páncél állt mozdulatlanul.

Elsétált mellette, de mivel az nem mozdult, felsietett a lépcsőn. És még több lépcsőn…

Útja közben más páncélok közt is elhaladt, de ez nem érdekelte.

Riza kissé gyanakodva figyelte a páncélokat és szorosan Roy mögött haladt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy minden veszélyt elhárítottak. Sokat harcoltak és gyanús volt, hogy ilyen könnyen megkapják a hercegnőt.

* * *

Riza feje mellett hatalmas bárd csapódott a falba.

- Yo! – rikkantotta vidáman egy páncél és döngő léptekkel előrelépett. – Hova-hova, husikáim?

Roy már nyúlt is volna a kardjáért, de a bárdon megakadt a pillantása.

- Te mi vagy, a hentes?

Riza a páncélra szegezte a nyílpuskát.

- Uram, lelőhetem? – kérdezte Roytól, majd vállat vont. Annyira nem tűnt veszélyesnek az alak.

- Barry vagyok, a hentes! – bökött hüvelykujjával a mellkasára. A páncélon koppant az ujja és folytatta. – Hentes voltam, mígnem az egyik dicső lovag, ki átverekedte magát a mostohákon, majd a sárkányon… ja nem, a sárkánynál megállt. Nem jutott tovább… - kezdett mesélni.

Roy csak pislogott a furcsa alakra.

- És? Mi történt? – kérdezte. Kíváncsi volt a történet végére.

Barry szélesen gesztikulálva és hadonászva folytatta.

- Nem jutott tovább, mert beleszeretett… Azóta ő a vár hentese…

- Szóval te vagy a vár leselejtezett hentese? – vonta fel Riza a szemöldökét és teljesen leengedte a puskát. – Miért nem jössz el velünk? A kastélyba el kell a segítség…

Barry végigmérte a nőt… Erős, bátor és határozott teremtés…

- Maga olyan elbűvölő! – szeretett is bele, majd Riza mellé sétált, kivette a bárdot a falból és élével lefelé a nőnek nyújtotta, ezzel jelezve a szolgálatában áll.

Roy türelmetlenül dobogott.

- Az a kis gyönyörűség már vár, haladjunk!

Riza csak figyelte a páncélt, majd biccentett és ment tovább Roy után a legfelső szoba felé.

Barryben ekkor tudatosult, miért jöttek ezek… Életében – páncéljában is sok dolgot megélt már, de ilyet még ő sem látott. Végigmérte Royt és csak a fejét csóválta.

- Riza, te nem várod meg itt a lovagot?

- Nem lehet! Eléggé felelőtlen, féltem a hercegnőt… - mondta a lány. – De nemsokára itt vagyunk…

Barry csak bólintott és egy tapodtat se mozdult…

* * *

Roy határozott léptekkel ment fel az utolsó lépcsősoron is… Megállt az ajtó előtt és mélyet sóhajtott, majd benyitott…

A legfelső szobában egy hatalmas baldachinos ágyon kicsi alak feküdt. Szőke tincsei szétterültek a selyempárnán, keze pedig a feje mellett pihent. Vékony ujjai enyhén be voltak hajlítva. Álmában a szája is nyitva maradt.

Rózsaszín fodros hálóruha volt rajta és kellemes illat lengte be az egész szobát.

Riza belépett Roy után. Nyomban megérezte a finom illatot és észrevette, hogy a baldachin takarásában valaki édesdeden alszik.

- Roy… talán várjuk meg, míg felébred – mondta talán túlságosan halkan.

Addigra a férfi arcán megváltoztak a vonások… csillogó szemekkel, ellágyultan nézte, nézegette… Közelebb ment, a takaró alól kilátszódott rózsaszín, csipkés-fodros hálóruha anyaga.

- De édes! – sóhajtotta. Nézte még egy kicsit, mielőtt lehajolt volna megcsókolni…

A szöszi már az ajtó nyitására ébredezni kezdett, és pont akkor nyitotta fel borostyán szemeit, amikor Roy csak pár centire volt tőle. Nem volt sok ideje reagálni, de nem is nagyon gondolkozott. Reflexből fogta le a férfi arcát, majd lökte távolabb előbb karral, majd lábbal is rásegítve.

- Mégis ki a fene vagy és hogy merészelted megzavarni az álmomat?

Roy igen furcsa szögben terpeszkedett fölötte. Meglepődött a határozott hangtól.

- A megmentőd… - motyogta és szelíden ráfogott a „hercegnő" csuklójára, kézcsókot lehelt a kezére, majd az ágy mellé féltérdre ereszkedett. – Azért jöttem, hogy kiszabadítsalak a gonosz mostohák karmi közül, elvigyelek a kastélyomba és boldogan éljünk!

Ed értetlenül pislogott rá, majd döbbenten nézett Rizára.

- Ez komolyan beszél? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Igen… úgy tűnik – mondta Riza. – Megbocsátasz egy percre? – ragadta meg a lány Roy karját és kintebb cibálta.

* * *

- Mustang! Ez egy gyerek!

A férfi arcán álmodozó kifejezés látszott.

- Igen, és nagyon édes! Fiatalabb koromban ilyen kislánykáknak udvaroltam! – mondta lelkesen. Azt már csak magában tette hozzá, hogy bizony meg is rontott párat.

- De már nem vagy fiatal – szúrta oda Riza.

- Ő is fel fog majd nőni! Én majd vigyázok rá!

- Majd édesanyáddal letárgyalod, de most jobb lesz, ha elindulunk. Szegény biztos régóta vár megmentőre…

- Édesanyám annyit mondott, hogy csak akkor bújhatok ágyba valakivel, ha feleségül is veszem. Ez egy tündéri kis hercegnő, feleségül fogom venni! – lelkesedett, és szerencséje, hogy Barry lejjebb tartózkodott, így nem hallhatta.

* * *

Roy lelkesen nyitott be újra a hercegnőhöz.

Ed épp a haját fésülte és felettébb morcosnak tűnt. A vállára igazította a rózsaszín ruha ujját, ami alvás közben lecsúszott, majd a belépőre pillantott. Azt hitte már lelépek…

- Te még itt vagy?

Roy zavartalanul az ágyához sétált, önelégült vigyorát le se lehetett volna törölni, szemeivel pedig falta a látványt.

- Nélküled egy tapodtat se mennék, szépségem!

- Ez meglepő – válaszolt Ed érzelemmentes arccal. Hozzászokott már, hogy mindenki gyorsan eltűnt mellőle. – Eddig mindenki úgy döntött inkább elmenekül innen, vagy épp a sárkányt veszi feleségül…

Roy szeme előtt kibontakozott Izumi a kis pikkelyes szárnyával meg a karmaival, és Barry is mesélt valamit…

- Jut eszembe! – kapott a homlokához, majd a zsebéhez. Egy sárkányfogat húzott ki, büszkén tartva Edocska elé. – Legyőztem a sárkányt!

- Aha… - vont vállat a fiú, majd egy kis dobozt húzott ki az ágya alól. Kinyitotta és tele volt sárkányfoggal – Nekem is van egy pár… a sárkány gyakran cseréli a fogsorát…

Roy rendületlenül folytatta…

- Én viszont legyőztem, és most magammal viszlek! – kapta is Edet a vállára olyan gyorsan, hogy az tiltakozni se tudott…

- Hékás! – kezdte rögtön püffölni az ökleivel – Itt főznek rám és csak kicsit zaklatnak néha! Maradok! Tegyél le… - nyafogott, de túl kicsi volt, hogy mást is tehessen.

- De egy furcsa hercegnő vagy… - jegyezte még meg Roy az ajtó kicsörtetve. – De jó dolgod lesz a kastélyban!

- Kastély? Szolgákkal meg minden? – kérdezte látszólag megnyugodva. Rosszabb helye nem lehet…

Riza sietve indult utánuk.

* * *

Izumi észrevette a menetet és még Roy után szólt.

- A kincseket a kastély elé gyűjtöttük! Amiért elviszed innen ezt a kis… khm… a hercegnődet…

Roy hálásan intett.

- Mindent megadok az én jövendőbelimnek! – ígérte, viszont a sort záró Barry szerette volna, ha azt nem hallja.

Izumi csak legyintett.

- Olyan nincs… mindent nem lehet ennek a kis pokolfajzatnak megadni… lehetetlen egy kölyök! – morgott az orra alatt.

* * *

Envy addigra kimászott a vizesárok szélére és épp a hajától próbálta megkülönböztetni a hínárt. Felnézett a lovagra a vállán Edre és lepillantott a többiekre.

- Figyuzzatok! A ficsúr viszi a kölyköt!

Lusto seprű nélkül is felrepült a hír hallatán Envy mellé.

- Hogy mi? Na ne… ha emiatt jött…

- Kezdjünk sajnálkozni, hogy ne gyanakodjon… - agyalt Winry. – Vagy szerintetek buzi?

Envy végigmérte Royt.

- Fogalmam sincs… de ide nem hozza vissza az biztos…

- Főzök ünnepi vacsorát! – ujjongott Gluttony is.

Riza gyanakodva figyelte az örömtől ragyogó arcokat, de nem tulajdonított nekik sok jelentőséget.

Roy fürgén elsétált mellettük a vállán átvetett leendő kis feleségével.

- Viszlát ti rémségek!

Envyék mind lelkesen integettek, Ed pedig újra ütni kezdte Royt.

- Tegyél már le te félnótás! Tudok járni… és megvárhattad volna, hogy átöltözzek!

- Nekem így is tetszel! – simította meg Edo fenekét. Hazaérnek, első dolga lesz, hogy megkeresi Apót.

- Hé! – ütötte Ed ismét a férfi vállát.

Riza csak hangosan köhintett.

- Mustang, ezt majd máshol…

Roy inkább nem taperolta tovább, legalábbis nem fizikailag… gondolatban valahol a nászéjszaka körül járhatott…

* * *

A lovak felé érve lassított, majd hátrafordult, hogy a kastélyra pillantson.

Ed észrevette a lovakat és felcsillant a szeme. Hogy ezek milyen gyönyörűek!

* * *

A kastélynál akkor lőtték fel az első tüzijátékot és kezdetét vette a szabadság ünneplése!

Ed ezt nem láthatta a lovakat csodálta.

- Mekkora paripa! Ezen fogok utazni? – kérdezte. A kastélyon kívül még sehol sem járt, kezdett izgatott lenni, bár Royt még nem tudta hova tenni…

Riza kedvesen válaszolt neki.

- Persze! Egyszer megállunk éjszakára, holnapra pedig a kastélyban leszünk.

Roy elnézegette a tüzijátékot egy darabig.

- Biztos belátták, hogy mellettem jó helyed lesz! – mondta és feltette Edet Kese hátára…

Edward viszont már ugrott is le…

- Hé! Én a te lovaddal megyek! – bökött Mici felé, akit Riza épp akkor engedett el.

Roy még időben elkapta, mielptt Edocska lábai a földet érnék és piszkosak lennének.

- Kese az én lovam! – emelte vissza a mezítlábas, hálóinges „hercegnőt", gyorsan mögé is lendülve, megakadályozva ezzel a további szökéseket.

- Ne már! – csipogott a szőke. – Egy lovagnak rendes ló kell!

Riza melléjük léptetett Micivel és Edet figyelte.

- Kese is gyönyörű paripa. De ha szeretnél kicsit utazhatsz velem is…

- Még szép! – a gyerek felnézett Royra. – Majd átengedsz?

- Riza, ne csábítsd a jövendőbelimet! – szólt a nőre. – Kese is erős, sok csatában volt hű társam! – ölelte is át a fiú derekát, a ló pedig már meg is indult.

Ed dühösen rugdosott a lábával.

- Ki mondta neked, hogy házasodunk? Rizával is utazni akarok! – helyezkedett.

Roy úgy válaszolt, mintha magától értetődő lenne.

- Azért mentettelek ki, mert itt sínylődtél egy eldugott helyen, gonosz mostohák közt és nekem egy társ kell, akit elvehetek!

- Komolyan el akarsz venni? Ez elég meglepő, eddig mindenki visszalépett…

- Talán túl fiatalnak tartottak… - vélte Riza.

- Hm… Lehetséges – mondta a szöszi.

Roy a két karja közt tartotta Edot, érezte finom, lágy illatát…

- Igen! Bemutatlak a királynőnek és elveszlek! – vette át egy kezébe a kantárszárat, másikkal megsimogatta a hálóruhán keresztül Edo derekát.

Ed gyorsan átfutotta magában a lehetőségeit és már el is mosolyodott. Édesen simult az ölelésbe.

- Rendben van!

A lovag megkönnyebbülten ölelte fél karjával magához, és egy kézzel irányította Kesét.

Így telt hát Edocska kiszabadításának napja…

* * *

Folytatás hamarosan :)


	4. Furcsa hercegnő

És most előáll a negyedik fejezet :) Riza elképzelései kissé felborulnak, amikor fürdeni viszi Edocskát... és meglepővé válik, hogy mennyit tud enni egy kis hercegnő :)

Jó olvasást!

* * *

**4. rész – Furcsa hercegnő**

Estefele Riza egy kis tisztáson állt meg. Itt tudnak tüzet rakni és a közelben van egy tó, ahol megfürödhetnek.

A lány letett egy pokrócot a kis hercegnőnek, hogy mezítláb ne taposson a fűbe.

- Roy! Nálad van még étel? Ha nincs szerezhetnél valamit addig lefürdetem Edocskát…

Roy szerette volna megkérdezni, hogy ezt ő miért nem teheti meg, de bölcsen úgy döntött, hogy hallgat.

Riza Edora mosolygott.

- Gyere… lemossuk rólad az út porát! Amíg a jövendőbelid vadászik…

A gyerkőc nyomban zavarba jött.

- Majd a kastélyban… itt hideg van…

- Van egy meleg vízű forrás. Micivel odaviszlek… - tette fel a lóra a mezítlábas Edet. Ő pedig nem tehetett mást mint beletörődött…

* * *

Roy elbóklászott és a nyílpuskával előbb egy fácánt ejtett el… rögtön felkötötte a nyeregre a zsákmányt és tovább vadászott.

* * *

Riza amíg lehetett lóval vitte, majd Micit megállította. A kis tó sziklákkal volt körülvéve, a pára pedig a víz tetején kavargott.

- Gyere csak – vette Riza a hátára Edet és lemászott a sziklákon. – Roy legalább egy cipőt adhatott volna a lábadra… - állt meg lent.

Ed megállt az egyik hűvösebb sziklán és a tavacskát figyelte.

- Hoztam törülközőt és mindjárt felfogjuk a hajadat – lépett Edhez és csatolta fel a tincseit. – Le tudod venni a ruhád igaz?

- Persze… - húzta is le a hálóinget és tette az egyik sziklára… tovább viszont nem jutott… Riza végigmérte és gyanúsan vonta fel a szemöldökét… A hercegnő 13-14 éves lehetett… ha ruhán nem is látszik, egy kis mellének kellett volna lennie… de nem volt. Kisnadrág volt még rajta, amit szintén furának tartott. Gyorsan rájött a dologra és belegondolva arra is rádöbbent, hogy előbb is rájöhetett volna.

- Álljunk csak meg… te fiú vagy!

Edward helyeslően hallgatott, Rizának pedig le kellett ülnie…

* * *

Roy ezekről mit sem tudhatott!

Levadászott még két fácánt és elégedetten tért vissza a táborhelyre.

* * *

Riza lassan túljutott a sokkhatáson és megsimogatta a fiú fejét.

- Ezért is léptek le a lovagok igaz?

A szöszi csak bólintott, bár valójában semmi tapasztalata nem volt, nem tudta, hogy ez miért baj. Viszont gondolta, hogy Roy is hasonlóan reagálna…

- Nyugodtan áruld el Roynak… - mondta beletörődve. – Csak legalább vigyetek vissza, rendben?

- Napok óta jövünk, hogy kiszabadítsunk… Nem viszünk oda vissza. Amúgy meg kedvel téged, ne aggódj! Majd fokozatosan a tudtára adjuk.

Ed megkönnyebbültnek látszott. Kezdte megkedvelni a másik lovagot. Még senki sem viselte el ennyi ideig…

- Most viszont tényleg fürdés – adta ki Riza a parancsot és azon jártak a gondolatai, hogy mit fog szólni Roy…

* * *

Jó fél óra múlva tisztán tértek vissza a táborhelyre. Eden ismét a rózsaszín kis hálóruha volt, ahogy lepattant Miciről a pokrócra.

Roy élvezettel nézte a kis szöszit. A fácánok már sültek a tűzön…

Ed leült a pokrócon és megkordult a gyomra. Már előre fente a fogát a combra.

- Szép fogás – ült le Riza Ed mellé.

- Hármat lőttem, az egyik elég fiatal volt, biztos omlós a húsa! – forgatta meg a legkisebbet, ami már lassan kész lett.

Edward reménykedve nézte a ropogósra sült husit, még közelebb is hajolt hozzá.

Roy finoman átkarolta a derekát, már csak azért is, hogy melegítse.

- Mindjárt elkészül!

Ed belegondolt, hogy Roy vajon akkor is így viselkedne-e, ha tudja, hogy fiú, de aztán túllépett a problémán.

Egy fél mozdulattal közelebb fészkelt Royhoz és várta a vacsorát…

* * *

Néhány perc múlva kézhez is kapta a fiatal szárnyast és nem épp hercegnőhöz illő módon esett neki.

Roy elcsodálkozott az étvágyán. A nők keveset szoktak enni…

Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy biztos éheztették… Szegényke…

Levette a másik két szárnyast, egyiket Rizának adta.

Edward addigra befejezte sajátját és megtörölte a száját.

Riza nekifogott a sajátjának, közben a kis szöszi Royra függesztette tekintetét.

- Kaphatok még?

A lovag azt hitte rosszul hall…

- Husit? – kérdezte, a sajátját Ed felé tartva.

- Igen! Husit! – tört magának egy csinosabb combot. Amint megette ismét kért Roytól egy újabbat…

Roy igazi lovag módjára viselkedett, és átengedte szinte az egész fácánt…

Arra gondolt, milyen sokat éhezhetett szegény…

Ed jóllakottan tette le az utolsó csontot is, majd ásított egyet. Tele volt a hasa, már csak ki kellett pihennie magát.

- Reggel indulunk csak – simogatta meg Riza Edo fejét. – Feküdj le nyugodtan aludni, vigyázunk rád!

Roy még megtörölgette Edo kezét: egy kendőt benedvesített és a száját is megtisztogatta.

- Aludj csak, holnap még jó darabon mennünk kell.

Ed hálásan nézett rájuk, majd összegömbölyödött a pokrócon, párnának Roy combját használta.

Riza egy másik pokróccal betakargatta, majd a tüzet figyelte. Nem tudta Roy hogyan fog reagálni, ha kiderül az igazság.

Roy nem bírta megállni, hogy ne simogassa a puha szőke tincseket…

- Riza, én olyan szerencsés vagyok! – szólt halkan.

Riza nem akarta elrontani a pillanatot.

- Valóban az vagy… - figyelte az édesen alvó Edet. Még akár meg is szerethetik egymást annyira, hogy egy ilyen kis titok ne zavarjon be…

Roy sokáig nézegette, cirógatta a tűz fényében, mígnem elálmosodott és ledőlt ő is Edo mellé.

* * *

Ed reggelig békésen aludt, hajnalban viszont a hideg felébresztette. Vacogva figyelte a füvön a harmatcseppeket és fészkelődött a vékony pokróc alatt, amikor a könyöke mellette fekvő mellkasába ütődött.

Átfordult és épp szembenézett az alvó Royjal.

Roy békésen aludt, tenyere Edo derekán, vagy inkább fenekén pihent…

Ed érezte, hogy pirul az arca és ezért odanyúlt és feljebb húzta a férfi kezét.

Roy felnyitotta a szemét, elég éberen tudott aludni… Edora mosolygott, tenyerével a fiú derekát kezdte cirógatni.

Ed újfent elkapta a férfi csuklóját.

- Ne simogass!

A férfi fülelt, hogy vajon Riza ébren van-e, de a nő még a helyén feküdt és egyenletesen szuszogott.

- Nem esik jól? – kérdezte.

- Nem vagyok az ilyesmihez hozzászokva – válaszolta halkan.

- Igaz is… elég fiatalka vagy – mondta halkan. Keze újra Edo csípőjét cirókálta.

Ed erőteljesen rászorított a férfi kezére.

- Ne simogass! – mondta jóval határozottabban.

Roy csalódottnak tűnt… Amúgy is felhúzott állapotban volt, ugyanis anyja nem engedte meg neki az efféle testi örömöket, csak ha feleséget talál magának…

Most, hogy talált még kevésbé bírt magával.

- Tényleg nagyon kis édes vagy…

- Most ezt miért mondod? Ne zaklass, még csak tizennégy vagyok! – védekezett szinte azonnal.

- Azért mondom, mert így gondolom! – mosolygott szelíden. – És még meg se csókolhattalak, pedig kiszabadítottalak!

Ed értetlenül meredt rá.

- A kettő hogyan függ össze…?

Roy várakozó arckifejezéssel méregette.

Ed választ várt és bizalmatlanul elhúzódott.

- Nem értem még mindig – mondta halkan.

- Kihoztalak a kastélyból és még nem kaptam egy hálás csókot se!

- Ilyen szabályról még nem hallottam! Azt akarod mondani, hogy amiért kihoztál jár egy csók? A sárkánytól nem kaptál? Megdobott egy csomó kinccsel is!

- Nem csókolgatnám azért a sárkányt… - húzta el a száját. –Én érted jöttem! – fogta meg Edo kezecskéjét.

Ed már húzta is volna ki a kezét, de a tekintete megakadt a sötét szempáron és hosszú pillanatra leblokkolt…

Roy úgy érezte, itt a remek alkalom… Közelebb hajolt álmai hercegnőjéhez, szemét lehunyta…

Egy talp elég határozottan taposta meg Roy hátát.

- Keljünk! – szólt rá Riza. – Ideje indulni! Gyere Edocska! Most velem utazol!

Roy befejelt Ed mellkasába…

- Riza… hogy tehetted? – kérdezte a puha szövetbe ám máris felélénkült: Ó, de jó helyre esett!

Ed ráfogott Roy vállára és már tolta is elfelé.

- Belemásztál a személyes terébe – húzta fel Riza a lovagot, aztán leguggolt Ed mellé. – Gyere ma estére visszaérünk a kastélyba…

- Ha elveszem, remélem nem fogsz az ágyunk mellett őrködni! – húzta fel az orrát Roy. Nem örült annak, hogy leendő kedvese Rizához pártol át.

- Amíg nem panaszkodik, addig nem! – válaszolt Riza.

A lány felsegítette a lovára Edet és előre indultak, de a srác kényelmetlenül ült, hozzászokott Keséhez.

Megálltak és a lány bevárta Royt.

- Vedd át… Kesét már megszokta – mondta Riza Ed pedig csendesen mosolygott leendő férjére…

Roy gyengéd, türelmes mozdulatokkal segítette le a fiút és ültette át Kesére, majd ő is felült mögé. Átkarolta, hogy melegítse és védje a leeséstől, Kesét ismét csak fél kézzel irányította.

Edward hátával nekidőlt Roy mellkasának és figyelgette az eddig ismeretlen világot.

- Roy… tényleg léteznek koboldok? – kérdezte a férfit, ahogy elhaladtak egy csoport nagyobb szikla mellett…

- Igen, léteznek, de a lovagok többségétől félnek. Én viszont herceg vagyok, és Kese nyeregtartójáról is jól látják, nem érdemes velem kezdeniük… - mesélte. – Ahol te voltál, sárkány is élt…

- Tudom. Álnok dög volt, még egy reggelit sem volt hajlandó megmelegíteni… A gonosz mostoha pedig állandóan a koboldokkal rémísztgetett – magyarázta a fiú.

Roy elérzékenyülten hallgatta.

- Milyen utálatosak! Én majd vigyázok rád és mindened meglesz! – simogatta meg Edo karját.

- Envy tényleg az volt! És a rondaság is… A szakács viszont jól főzött, már amennyit meghagyott! Mesélj az országodról! – kérte kedvesen.

- A ti kastélyotok is hozzá tartozik. Nem olyan hatalmas, de gazdag ország. Rengeteg a kisebb várkastély, kis helytartókkal.

Ed figyelmesen hallgatta, néha kérdezősködött és apróságokba belekötött. Dél körül elbóbiskolt és amikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemeit már látta a hatalmas hófehér kastélyt.

* * *

Folytatás nemsokára ;)


	5. Szerelembe esni

_A megérkezés sokkhatásként éri Edet. Sose látott még ennyi embert egy helyen. De amint megnyugszik már birtokba is veszi a szobáját és az új ruhatárát._

_Roy természetesen tetszeni akar leendő feleségének és a legjobbat hozza ki magából... _

_Jó olvasást és köszönjük a kritikákat :D_

* * *

**5. rész – Szerelembe esni**

Roy közelebb hajolt Ed füléhez.

- Megérkeztünk!

Ed megdörzsölte az arcát és figyelte az épületet, kicsit csalódottnak tűnt.

- Szebbnek képzeltem… - mondta. Talán gyermeki fantáziája túlságosan elkalandozott.

Roy teljesen ledöbbent.

- Ez a világ legszebb kastélya! Majd meglátod belülről is!

- Tényleg? – kérdezte minden lelkesedés nélkül. – Majd valami normális ruhát adsz, ha már nem hozhattam el a sajátom? Így nem mutatkozhatok! – hőbörgött. Még nem is tudta, hogy így vonulnak végig a városon.

- Persze, kapsz új ruhákat is! – bólintott, Kese pedig fürgébben lépdelt.

Riza felzárkózott mögéjük, ahogy közeledett a főkapu…

Az őrök rögtön utat engedtek és megbámulták őket…

* * *

Roy büszkén feszített leendő feleségével. Alig várta, hogy felérjenek a várba.

Ed próbált minél kisebb lenni, bár ebben nem volt nehéz dolga. Az emberek azonban így is rendesen megbámulták őket.

Ahogy gyűlt a tömeg egyre közelebb húzódott Royhoz, hogy lehetőleg takarásban legyen.

Roy levette a palástját azt terítette Ed vállaira…

A szöszi ezért tényleg nagyon hálás volt, és látszott is az arcán.

A pletyka pedig már útra is kelt az emberek között: A herceg fogott egy mezítlábas kishercegnőt…

* * *

- Nyugalom, úgy remegsz mint a nyárfalevél! – duruzsolta nyugtatóan Edo fülébe. – Bemutatlak a királynőnek!

- Rengetegen vannak! Sose láttam még ennyi embert – suttogta Ed. – Édesanyád a királynő?

- Igen. Nemsokára megismered! – ugratta lovát ügetésbe és fellovagolt a kastély elé. Lova dobogva fékezett és felnyerített mire nem is olyan messziről több ló üdvözölte. Kese volt a vezér.

Ed szívesen leszállt volna a lóról, szédelgett kicsit az egész napos utazástól, de mezítláb nem szívesen lépett volna a talajra.

Riza kicsit később érte őket utol.

- Roy! Rögtön a királynőhöz menj! Már biztos nagyon várt téged!

Roy leszállt, ölbe vette Edet és biccentett a nőnek.

- Úgy lesz! Bemutatom neki Edocskát! – mondta büszkén.

* * *

Belépett a hatalmas kapun, az őrök, cselédek, akikkel találkoztak, mosolyogva üdvözölték és közölték Carla királynő tartózkodási helyét.

A kastély valóban nagy és pompás volt…

A folyosók, amiken átvágtak szebbek voltak, mint amelyet Edo valaha láthatott.

Benyitott a trónterembe és meg sem állt a trónig.

- Édesanyám, bemutatom a jövendőbelimet, Edot!

Edo mezítláb, Roy palástjában kissé megszeppenten állt a trón előtt és nézett fel a királynőre.

Az asszony díszes ruhában ült és kedvesen figyelte őket.

- Üdvözöllek! Örülök, hogy rendben visszatértél fiam… Köszöntelek téged is, Edo. Remélem Roy nem okozott gondot.

Roy megigazította Eden a palástot.

- Hoztunk kincseket is, de azt Mici cipelte. Nos, akkor a vacsoránál megkérném a kezét…

- Ennyire siettek? – kérdezte Carla és szinte le sem vette a pillantását a szösziről.

Edet hirtelen annyi új élmény érte, hogy csak döbbenten álldogált és próbálta felfogni az eseményeket.

- Azért mentem, édesanyám! Ő olyan kis aranyos, és ártatlan! – nézett szeretettel a szöszire. – Nem várok! Még valaki lecsapna rá!

- Erről még majd beszélünk! Most vidd el és adj Edonak valami ruhát! – mondta a nő.

Roy lelkesedése kicsit alább hagyott és szinte már szomorúan nézett.

- Jó! – vette ölbe ismét Edot – Vele aludhatok…? – kérdezte még reménykedve.

Carla szigorúan nézett a fiára.

- Nem! Megmondtam, hogy csak az esküvő után engedem meg!

Roy arcán szomorú kifejezés jelent meg. Pont, mint akitől elvették a játékszerét.

Beletörődve lépett ki és kereste meg Rizát…

* * *

Riza éppen akkor lépett a folyosóra.

- Szomorúnak tűnsz – piszkálta a herceget.

- Ja… Edocska ma még veled alszik… - bigyesztette le az ajkait. – Viszont azt nem mondta, hogy nem nézhetem, mikor vetkőzik…

Ed ököllel már arcon is csapta.

- Ezt én mondom…

- Ah, de kis harcias hercegnő… - pislogott Roy. – Ennyire szégyenlős vagy?

Ed zavarba jött, Riza próbálta menteni a helyzetet.

- Inkább legyen szégyenlős, minthogy mindenki előtt mutogassa magát, nem? És úriember nem lesi ki a kedvesét…

- Jó, de én nem vagyok mindenki! Nem baj, majd… - gondolt a nászéjszakára ábrándos képpel.

- Ráérsz még az ilyen gondolatokkal – intette le Riza. Már olvasott a fiatal arcáról. Karon fogta Edet és elindult vele. – A vacsoránál találkozunk!

Roy még integetett a szöszinek, szíve megtelt melegséggel…

Riza egy hatalmas szobába vitte Edwardot, majd kinyitott egy szekrényt, hogy válogasson kedvére…

* * *

Fel kell keresni Maest! De előbb beáztatja magát illatos fürdővízbe, és leveszi a lábáról a kis tündérkét.

Maes közben már hírét vette, hogy Roy visszatért, ezért a szobája előtt várta a herceget.

Roy a szobájához érve szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Maes, drága jó barátom! – üdvözölte.

Maes megölelte Royt és vállon veregette.

- Hallom asszonyt hoztál a házhoz! Ki a szerencsés?

- Jaj, Maes! – Roy láthatóan nagyon izgatott lett. – Olyan édes kis teremtés! Egy kis angyalka!

- Egész gyorsan belehabarodtál! Mikor láthatom majd? Vacsoránál gondolom lent lesz. Ő is szeret legalább? – támadta le rögtön.

Roy csak bólogatott vagy a fejét ingatta.

- Kicsit vadóc, de tekintve a körülményeket, nem csoda! Alig várom a nászéjszakát! – szakadt fel egy sóhaj.

- Hát akkor sok sikert! Szurkolok az esküvőért!

Roy vidáman ment a szobájába átöltözni. Fürdöt, öltözködött és még vacsora előtt tett egy látogatást Ednél…

* * *

Edward haját épp akkorra fonta be egy szolga és sietett is ki. A fiú figyelte a fehér kis ruháját a tükörben és így vette észre a belépő férfit.

- De csinos vagy! – mérte végig Roy. Ő se volt semmi, rendesen kicsípte magát…

Ed újfent zavarba jött. Eddig emberekkel sem nagyon volt viszonya, nemhogy valaki így udvaroljon neki. Pirult és Royt méregette.

- Te is… - mosolygott rá.

Roy elé lépett, megfogta a kezét és csókot nyomott rá.

- Úgy örülök, hogy megismerhetlek jobban is! – gondolkodott előre. – Kellemetlen lett volna, ha valami vén, fogatlan szipirtyót lelek a toronyban!

- Akkor gondolom szó nélkül megfordultál volna és sietsz a következő sárkány által őrzött kastélyhoz, nem? – mosolygott tovább. Kezdte élvezni az életet, hogy nem pattog neki mindenki és hogy odafigyelnek rá…

- Hát, fogalmam sincs, mit tettem volna! De a vacsorán szeretném megkérni a kezed! Hogy tudják, te már hozzám tartozol, és aki ártani akar neked, annak velem kell szembeszállnia!

Ed most először vette komolyan Roy szavait. Ámulattal hallgatta és nem akarta elhinni. Ez a férfi tényleg meg akarja őt védeni? A gondolatra erősebben megdobbant a kicsi szíve és nagyon lassan bólintott.

Roy látta Edo arcán a változást, és a testi vágy mellé besorjázott két másik is: egyrészt, tényleg meg akarta védeni ezt az ártatlan teremtést, másrészről, már-már annyira édes volt, hogy tényleg beleszeretett.

Lehajolt és megpuszilta az arcát.

- Szólj, ha indulhatunk!

Ed magához tért és még belepillantott a tükörbe. Igazított kicsit a haján majd belekarolt a férfibe… reggelről még emlékezett, hogy Roy valami csókról beszélt neki. Lábujjhegyen adott egy puszit a férfi arcára.

- Köszönöm, hogy elhoztál – nézett rá hálásan.

Roy odáig volt a boldogságtól, pedig csak egy puszi volt.

- Én köszönöm, hogy eljöttél! Nálad aranyosabbat sehol se találhattam volna! Még nagyon fiatal vagy, mégis nagyon bájos! – simogatta meg a valóban szép pofit. – Szépek a szemeid… - merült el a másik pillantásában és a kedvességét csodálat váltotta fel… A végén tényleg beleszeret.

Vagyis, ez már megtörtént…

A fiú arcával hozzásimult Roy tenyeréhez. Még soha senkitől nem kapott ennyi törődést, kedvességet és szeretetet. A szíve erősen dobogott és úgy érezte szívesen megadna mindent azért, hogy ezt a férfit boldognak lássa.

* * *

- Gyere, menjünk le! – fogta meg Edo kezét, másikkal az arcát cirókálta. – Életem egyik legboldogabb napja lesz!

Edo bólintott és rászorított a férfi kezére. Amíg leértek többen is megbámulták őket a vacsoránál pedig ha lehet még annál is többen.

Riza Jean és Maes között ült. Figyelte Edet és még most is nehezen hitte el, hogy tényleg fiú.

Maes elismerően füttyentett.

- Fiatal, de igazán kis csinos.

Roy illedelmesen kihúzta Ednek a széket, leültette és ő maga is leült mellé. Várták mindannyian a királynőt, Roy pedig felettébb boldog volt…

Ed inkább tűnt kicsit feszültnek. Túl sok volt az idegen egyelőre.

Carla hamarosan megérkezett a szolgákkal a nyomában, akik tálalták a vacsorát. A királynő szeretettel üdvözölt mindenkit külön kiemelve a most érkezetteket és Edot, majd jó étvágyat kívánt a vacsorához.

Roy mindenfélével kínálta kis védencét, ő maga alig evett mellette. Jean elámulva figyelte őket.

- Te Riza… - súgott a nőnek. – Roy mióta szerelmes?

- Eddig csak ragaszkodott Edocskához – mondta a lány a jelenetet figyelve. – Most viszont tényleg úgy viselkedik, mint aki szerelmes. Talán beszélgettek még vacsora előtt és jobban megkedvelte…

* * *

A vacsora végére Royék sütizgettek, a férfi szinte megfeledkezett arról, hogy mit is akart…

Hirtelen jutott eszébe, és Edre mosolygott.

- Itt az idő! – súgta halkan, a többit viszont hangosan mondta, és fel is állt.

- Fontos bejelenteni valóm van…

* * *

_Folytatás hamarosan... :)_


	6. Lánykérés?

_Annak örömére,hogy befejeztem a felbontást egy fejezetet felteszek :) Összesen 15 lesz ez a történet, naponta 1-2 frissel :)_

_Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**6. rész – Lánykérés?**

Riza a vacsora alatt többször is figyelte a párost és Eden is észrevette, hogy bizony rendesen belehabarodott Royba. Most is várakozva csüngött a férfi szavain, mint aki még most sem biztos benne, hogy vele történik mindez.

Az asztalnál csend lett és minden szem Roy felé fordult.

- Mától a kastélyban fog lakni a jövendőbelim – itt Edora pillantott szeretettel. – És tanúi lehettek, hogy megkérem a kezét… - mondta sugárzó arccal. – Szeretném, ha mindenki a kedvében járna, és semmi bosszúsága se lenne! – kérte még az asztalnál ülőket és az ácsorgó szolgákat.

A szolgák rögtön meghajoltak, számukra természetes volt, hogy előzékenyek az emberekkel. Az asztalnál szintén biccentette és mindenki próbálta Edet látni. Néhányan halkan susogtak valamit egymás közt és tovább figyelték Royt.

Edo közben szinte végig Royt figyelte boldog pillantással.

Roy a beszéd végénél gyűrűt vett elő és legőszintébb pillantásával nézett Edora.

- Hozzám jössz?

Ed felállt a helyéről, ha már Roy is állt és néhány hosszú pillanatig belenézett a férfi sötétkék szemeibe. A pillantás újfent elvarázsolta el se gondolkozott a kérdésen, csak rávágta.

- Igen!

A teremben tapsolni és ujjongni kezdtek, amíg Roy Ed ujjára húzta a gyűrűt. Riza maradt kicsit komorabb, mint a helyzet megkívánta volna.

Jean észrevette Riza arcán a nem az alkalomhoz illő komorságot, de nem tette szóvá. Elnézte a fiatalt, és már előre látta, hogy Roy nem nagyon fog elmozdulni mellőle…

Roy boldogan simogatta Ed kezét. Alig várta, hogy valahol – akárhol – kettesben maradjanak.

A tapsvihar elültével Carla is felállt és a párosra mosolygott.

- Először is akkor hivatalosan is szeretnék gratulálni a fiamnak és a jegyesének! Köszönöm mindenkinek a jelenlétet és engedelmükkel most távozom! – mondta, majd jó éjszakát kívánt és kiment.

Ed közben visszaült és figyelte a kezét a gyűrűt.

Roy a boldogságtól megrészegülten kísérte Edet a szobájába. Sok mindent szeretett volna mondani…

* * *

Ed nagyon jól érezte magát Roy társaságában és ezért be is hívta a szobájába, ártatlanul, mindenféle hátsó szándék nélkül.

Roynak viszont mindenféle vad gondolatai voltak… Egyelőre visszafogta magát és csak leült Eddel a díszes ágy szélére.

Ed felhúzta a lábait és átkarolta őket, közben az ujján lévő gyűrűt figyelte. Egészen beleolvadt az ékszerbe…

Roy óvatosan a hátára csúsztatta a kezét. Kedvesen simogatta a hátát, semmi extravagánsabbat nem tett.

Edward ránézett és elmosolyodott.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar gyűrű lesz az ujjamon… - dőlt közelebb a férfihez és csodálta az ékszert.

- Hm… elég fiatal vagy, az igaz – számolgatta a korkülönbséget, ami ígyis-úgyis nagy volt. Tudta, hogy tud rá vigyázni. Szeretgetné egész nap!

Ed kuncogott.

- De ez nem zavar téged… - ásított egyet, és a férfi mellkasának dőlt, mint mikor Kese hátán aludt el.

Roy átölelte, két kezét Ed hasánál kulcsolta össze.

- Nem, valóban nem zavar…

Ed felnézett Roy arcára és álmoskás mosollyal nézte.

- Még tartozok valamivel – figyelte a sötét szempárt.

A férfi elgondolkodott, de csak egy pillanatra. Aprót bólintott.

Ed nem tudta pontosan, hogyan kell megcsókolni rendesen valakit. A sárkányt és a hentest látta, de az más… Elsőre csak egy bizonytalan puszira futotta, amit Roy ajkaira nyomott. Ahogy elhúzódott már azon járt az esze, hogy hogyan lehet valakinek ennyire puha a szája.

Roynak leesett, hogy egész pontosan mire gondolt Ed. Megfogta Ed kezét, másikkal a derekát és egy igazi csókot adott jegyesének, közben ujjai lágyan masszírozták a derekát…

A gyerkőc ebbe a csókba már jobban belepirult. Rászorított Roy kezére a másikkal pedig a karjába kapaszkodott.

Roy nem akarta elsietni a dolgot, ezért csak gyengéden ajkait Edén tartotta, szemét lehunyta…

Mikor lassan hátrébb húzódott, jobbját Ed arcára felsimította és hüvelykujjával az ajkait simogatta.

Ed enyhe kis pírral az arcán érintette az ujjait az ajkaihoz. Furcsa érzés volt a csók, de nem sorolta a negatívumok közé.

Újfent közelebb bújt Royhoz. Álmos volt és aludni akart.

A férfi vette a lapot és úgy gondolta, már együtt is alhatnak… Beljebb húzódott az ágyon és magával vonta Edet is, hogy aludjanak.

Edo egészen Royhoz fészkelte magát és hamar elaludt. Még előtte jóval átvette a rózsaszín pizsamát és a haja is kibontva volt.

* * *

Riza viszont résen volt, mivel nem bízott Royban. Nem is csalódott, amikor belépett. Szigorúan nézett a férfire.

Roy nem értette, miért ilyen vele a lány. Edo mikor kiküldte, hogy átöltözzön még csak nem is leskelődött. Átkarolta szöszijét és Rizára függesztette könyörgő szemeit.

Riza tekintete a Royhoz bújó édesdeden alvó Edre esett, majd a szépen néző Royra. Nem akarta szétválasztani most őket.

Engedékenyen biccentett Roynak és kilépett. Ezt inkább nem jelenti Carlának…

A férfi hálásan nézett Riza után. Hát mégis van szíve!

Kedve lett volna kicsit megszeretgetni jegyesét, de a fellobbanó szerelem erősebb volt… csak átölelte és rövidesen ő is elaludt…

* * *

Másnap reggel Edocska úgy ébredt ahogy este elaludt: szorosan a férfihoz bújva. Megérintette ujjaival Roy arcát, amikor ismét észrevette a gyűrűt. Tehát még mindig nem álmodik!

Roy túl régóta ébredt egyedül – vagy legalábbis nő nélkül mindenképpen – ezért még félálomban is boldogan elmosolyodott.

Ed visszahúzta a kezét, nehogy felébressze a férfit. Csendben figyelte a szép vonásait, a mosolyt és az arcába omló tincseket. Nem tudta pontosan milyen a házasság, de eddig tetszett neki.

A férfi nem is ébredt fel azonnal… Csak félálomba volt, de azt érzékelte, hogy Edo mellette van. Karjával átölelte a vállát és határozottan magához húzta.

Ed odabújt és beszívta a férfi illatát. Épp újból elbóbiskolt volna, amikor nyílt az ajtó és Riza lépett be.

Intett a fiúnak, aki kibújt Roy öleléséből és a lányhoz sétált. Mezítláb különösen hidegnek érezte a padlót.

- Carla királynő be akar szervezni téged egy házasság előtti kis felkészítőre – súgta neki a lány. – Úgy látszik, megkedvelt – kacsintott rá. – Roy ugye nem pofátlankodott?

Ed ártatlanul rázta a fejét.

- Miért tette volna? Olyan kedves velem, még csókot is kaptam!

Riza elnézte a fiút és az ártatlanul csillogó szemeit. Edonak fogalma sincs róla, miről beszél…

- Ezt majd még megbeszéljük! Bújj vissza, mert megfázol! – súgta még neki. Megvárta még a szőke buksi Roy mellkasához bújik, majd kiment a szobából.

Roy morogva ölelte újra magához. Hát persze, a lányok és a mosdó… - gondolta, pedig fogalma sem volt arról, miről is van szó: hogy Riza járt bent és tud valamit, amit ő nem…

Ed elégedett mormogással melengette lábait a takaró alatt és újra a férfi illatára figyelt csak. Elhatározta, hogy jó kis feleség lesz…

A férfi felnyitotta a szemeit, gyönyörködött Edoban és arcával a szöszi arcához bújva visszaaludt.

* * *

Barry eközben Riza nyomában volt.

- Gyönyörűségem! Az úrfi hogy tudja elvenni azt a kissrácot? Azt hallottam, hogy nagy nőcsábász! Hirtelen a fiúkat szereti?

Riza a páncélra pillantott.

- Roy nem tudja, hogy Edo fiú… - komorodott el. – És erről te se beszélj.

Barry hümmögött egy kicsit. Az úrfi nagyot fog nézni, ha nászéjszakán lesznek.

- Az este se tudta meg. Nem csináltak semmi gyanúsat.

- Ed is ezt mondta – könnyebbült meg Riza. – Félek, hogy nagy botrány lesz, ha kiderül… - gondolt bele, hogy Roy talán eldobja a fiút, akkor Ed nagyon fog szenvedni és Roy is csalódott lesz.

Barry sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Amikor átöltözött, kiküldte Mustang herceget. Nem leskelődött, csak várt kint türelmesen. Nem tűnik veszélyes fickónak…

A lány biccentett. Egyedül abban bízott, hogy Roy tényleg beleszeret Edbe és nem fogja érdekelni mi van valójában a hercegnője lába között…

Barry visszament őrhelyére és ő is nagyon remélte, hogy Roy egyelőre marad úriember…

* * *

_Folytatás hamarosan... ;)_


	7. Szigorú királynő

_Ez egy rövidebb fejezet lett :) Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**7. rész – Szigorú királynő**

Roy eleget lustálkodott…

Még nem kelt fel, csak Ed pofiját cirógatta ujjai hegyével, néha végighúzva egyiket az ajkain.

Ed félálomban volt, de erre felnyitotta a szemeit, majd ásított egyet. Közelebb hajolt Royhoz és egy puszival üdvözölte.

Roy boldogan mosolygott erre. Hogy ő milyen szerencsésnek érezte magát!

- Ha ébren vagy már, mehetünk reggelizni!

- Menjünk! – ült fel. Rózsaszín kis hálóinge lecsúszott a vállán.

Roy már kelt volna ki az ágyból, de nem ő lenne Roy Mustang, ha ezt a remek lehetőséget kihagyja… A „hercegnő" vállához hajolt és csókot nyomott a ruha mentes területre.

Edben a csók forrósága pillanatok alatt végigcikázott és libabőrös lett az érzéstől. Piros pozsgás arccal fordította hátra a fejét.

Royt meglepte a heves, de cseppet sem ellenkező reakció… Apró csókokkal borította Edo vállát, kezével a hátát tartotta meg…

Ed meglepetten pislogott és próbálta szokni az újfajta érzést. Lehunyta a szemét és egészen hátradőlt Royra. Ajkait hangtalan sóhajra nyitotta, a szívverése pedig sokszorosára gyorsult.

A férfi nem siette el a dolgott…

A válláról a nyak felé haladt, ujjaival Edet a gerince mentén simogatta, a vágy pedig kezdett fizikai jeleket ölteni.

Ed egész kellemesnek tartotta az érzést, de lassan unni kezdte és éhes is volt. A vállára igazította a hálóinget és arrébb csusszant.

- Reggelizünk?

Roy épp kezdett helyezkedni, hogy a kedvesét hátradöntse. Teljesen ledöbbent.

- Ah… persze… - nyögött fel, és életében ilyen gyorsan nem lankadt még le…

- Amíg átöltözöm kint megvárhatsz… - mosolygott rá, majd észrevéve Roy arcát kissé aggódva kérdezte: - Valami baj van?

Roy igyekezett vidámabb arcot vágni és Ed füléhez hajolt.

- Erről ne szólj Rizának, rendben?

- Miért? Ez olyan pofátlankodásnak számít, amit mondott? – függesztette ártatlan kíváncsi tekintetét a férfire.

- Minek? – pislogott Roy értetlenül. – Nem vagyok pofátlan, csak szeretlek…

- Akkor biztosan nem erre gondolt! – bújt még Roy ölelésébe.

Royt újra elöntötte a vágy, hogy Edoval közelebbi ismeretséget létesítsen, de Riza lassan befuthat. Azt pedig nem akarta.

Megölelte és nagy levegőt vett.

- Öltözz csak át nyugodtan, kint megvárlak!

* * *

Amíg Roy kint várakozott Riza is megjelent.

- Na hogy aludt fiatalúr?

Roy éppen nyújtózkodott. Leeresztette a kezeit, arcán elégedett kifejezés.

- Nagyszerűen! Egy kis angyalka, de tényleg!

Riza elmosolyoodott.

- Egész megkedvelted. De azért jobb lenne, ha még többet ismerkednél vele! Ne siettesd az esküvőt!

Roy megrázta a fejét.

- Tudom, hogy ő az igazi! Még olyan kis ártatlan, és szeretetreméltó! Biztos ő lesz az, aki társam lesz a mindennapokban és este hazavár!

Riza válaszolt volna, de Ed nyitotta az ajtót és kilépett. Hosszú bő nadrág volt rajta és ahhoz passzoló felső.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Royt kedvesen.

Roy csak pislogni tudott…

- Hol a tegnapi, édes kis szoknyácskád?

- A szobában – csukta be Ed az ajtót.

- Azt gondoltam, de … miért nem az van rajtad?

- Mert most ezt akartam felvenni. Talán nem tetszik? – bizonytalanodott el és bigyesztette le az ajkait.

- A szoknya aranyosabb volt… - mondta meg őszintén. – Ez nem olyan hercegnős…

Ed belekapaszkodott Roy karjába.

- De nem hordhatom mindig azt!

- Sok szép ruhád lehet még… Majd reggeli után kedvedre válogathatsz, de most menjünk! – vezette kedvesen.

* * *

Reggeli után Riza gyorsan lecsapott Edora, hogy egy kis illemet tanítson neki. A fiú aranyos volt, figyelt és gyorsan tanult.

Ebédkor találkoztak csak megint. Ebéd után viszont Carla kérte Royt, hogy hadd beszéljenek…

* * *

Roy vidáman toppant be az anyjához. Fel volt pörögve.

- Igen, édesanyám?

- Az esküvőről szeretnék beszélni… mikorra tervezed?

- Minél hamarabb! – vágta rá gyorsan. Édesanyja egyetlen nőt se fogadott el eddig, ezért is lehet az, hogy Roy mind a hét gyereke a kastélyban élt, de az anyjukat sosem látta. Carla minden feleség jelöltet kihajított a kastélyból. Lehet, azt hiszi, Edocska annyira fiatal, hogy nincs szíve megrontani? – gondolta magában, és hozzátette: Ó, nem ismersz még engem!

Az asszony hallgatta a fiát. Délelőtt már sikerült beszélnie Eddel és nem kellett sok ész, hogy kitalálja, a menyasszonyjelölt egy fiú.

- Most hétvégéhez mit szólsz? Kihirdetjük a városban, meghívunk egy csomó embert… De addig Roy! Egy ujjal sem érhetsz hozzá!

Roy már egészen fellelkesült, elképzelte az addig hátralévő napokat, de anyja utolsó mondatánál csalódottan nézett.

- De már eljegyeztem!

- Az még nem házasság! Én pedig esküvőt mondtam. Utána a tiéd a fi… feleséged! – javította ki magát. Eddel jól fog járni… nincs több unoka és a fiúcska lefoglalja a fiát.

Roy elégedetlennek látszott.

- Megőrülök az esküvőig… - sóhajtott. – Két éve tiltasz a nőktől! Férfiból vagyok! Vannak igényeim! Na meg szeretethiányom van!

- Akkor öleld meg és adj neki egy puszit. Szerintem hálásan fog bújni hozzád, olyan kicsi még! Ha két évet kibírtál nem ez a három nap vág majd falhoz!

Roy csak a száját húzta. Hogy állna már meg egy puszinál?

- Jaj, ne már… - nyögött fel. – Már csak három nap? – csillant fel hirtelen a szeme.

- Hétvégén esküvő… addig majd valaki kicsit felvilágosítja Edet. Szerintem nem sokat tud még róla, hogy mit akarsz tőle. Végülis egy sárkány nevelte mostanáig.

- Én is szívesen felvilágosítom! – ajánlkozott segítőkészen.

- Nem! – vágta rá határozottan az asszony. – Te csak megijesztenéd. Majd Riza és Jean, vagy Maes. Ők úgy is elmagyarázzák neki, hogy nem rohan vissza a sárkányhoz.

Roy csípőre tette a kezét.

- Egyetlen nő sem panaszkodott még rám! Nem szoktam lányok riogatni, főleg nem ilyen kis édes teremtéseket!

Carla sárkányt megszégyenítő égő tekintetett vetett a hercegre.

- Az egyezség, egyezség! Az anyád vagyok, ha azt mondtam, hogy nem akkor ne vitatkozz!

Roy elszontyolodva adta meg magát…

Különben is, mindig vannak kiskapuk! – gondolta jókedvűen a szobájába menet.

* * *

_Folytatás hamarosan..._


	8. Sokkolva

_A cím legalább két kedves szereplőnkre is vonatkozik :) Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**8. rész - Sokkolva**

Vacsora előtt Riza felkereste Edet, hogy menjen fürdeni, megállt a fürdő előtt, de eszébe jutott, hogy el kell még intéznie pár ügyet. Az ajtóra pillantott: Ed nyilván már a meleg vízben ült, nem lesz baj. Ott is hagyta az őrposztját.

Jean lendületes léptekkel haladt a fürdő felé. Ahonnan jött, ott már foglalt volt, így nyugodt szívvel lépett be Edhez…

A fürdődézsa előtt álló pucér Edocskának nem volt melle. Még csak egy kis domborulat se! Helyette volt valami a lábai közt…

Ed meglepetten nézett Jeanra. Látta a döbbenetet az arcán… Kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Bocs, foglalt, de mindjárt végzek!

- Elnézést… - nyüszögte Jean és távozott. A lelke is.

* * *

Végigbotorkált a folyosón, elindult a szobája felé, de nekiment Maesnek…

A férfi elkapta a szőkét mielőtt elesne.

- Hé! Merre jársz öreg? – vigyorgott rá.

Jean sápadtan nézett rá. Láthatóan kiakadt valamin.

- Rányitottam a hercegnőre!

Maes nyugtatóan veregette a vállát.

- Láttál már nőt. Én is sok lányra rányitottam már…

- Jó, de ez a hercegnő fiú volt! – nyöszörögte idegesen. Az más, hogy nyitott már rá Royra is, és a herceg nem küldte ki.

Maes kicsit döbbenten nézett rá.

- Talán csak rosszul láttad…

Riza ekkor fordult be a folyosón.

Jean magánkívül volt…

- Csak meg tudok különböztetni egy kisfiút és egy kislányt! Főleg a lába közt!

Riza megtorpant mellettük. Remélte, hogy rosszul hallott.

- Mi történt?

A szőke férfi pislogott egy kicsit, nyelt egyet, majd elhúzta a száját.

- Töke van Roy mennyasszonyának. Tudsz róla?

Riza az ujja elé tette a mutatóujját.

- Tudom hát! És már a királynő is tudja... de Roy nem tudhatja meg. Edo rettentő édes gyerek, a herceggel szép páros lesznek. Amúgy meg ha jól tudom Roynak már volt ilyen viszonya – pillantott rájuk jelentőségteljesen.

- Szóval tudtán kívül Roy elvesz egy kisfiút?

- Pontosan... figyelmeztettük, hogy ismerje meg jobban, de semmit nem reagált. Csak hajtogatja, hogy esküvő lesz. És még van egy jó hírem! Mi fogjuk felvilágosítani a hercegnőt!

Jean, mint egy rémálom szereplője, előbb csak tátogott, de jól értette a nő célozgatását.

Nagyot szusszant, a kérdésen rágódott, hogy tegye fel.

- Na jó, de ismered Mustangot! Eszes férfi, de ágyékának kiskirálya a főnök… Nem fogja dobni emiatt? Aztán meg, a trükkös hercegnőt hogy világosítsuk fel? Az ő korában már a fiatalok nem ritkán az asztalok alatt térdelnek egy-egy lovag előtt. – gondolt azokra a suhancokra, akik egy kis pénz fejében a kocsmákban hasonlókat tesznek, és különben sem volt ritka, hogy valaki tizenöt éves korára kapcsolatban legyen. – Ő viszont ritka eset, Roy mesélte, hogy teljesen elzártan élt. Nem is sejti szerintem, mit jelent feleségnek lenni. Javítom, Roy feleségének lenni… - mondta Jean, túltette magát a kezdeti sokkon.

Riza Jeant méregette.

- Jó sokat tudsz – állapította meg.

- Tehát a lényeg, - merengett hangosan Maes. – hogy van egy gyerkőc, aki tulajdonképpen teljesen ártatlan és tiszta, mint egy liliom... őt kell felkészítenünk rá, hogy Roy napokon belül maga alá rántja?

- Roy gyengéd férfi... biztos vigyázz rá. Csak pár alap dolgot kell Edonak tudnia előtte... hogy ne ijedjen meg nagyon, amikor a kedvese vetkőztetni kezdi.

Jean azt latolgatta, mi lenne a könnyebb feladat… Royt szemmel tartani, nehogy ráugorjon idő előtt a „hercegnőre", vagy a kis ártatlan lelket felvilágosítani, mit fog vele tenni a férje az esküvő után.

- Jó, és mégis hogy készítsük fel? – tárta szét a karját. – még nem voltam lány szerepben…

- Gondoltam... belőled ezt nem nézem ki! – válaszolt Riza, majd elgondolkozott. – Csak el kell neki magyarázni mit vár Roy és hogy mit fog tenni vele. Ilyet nyilván többet csináltatok mindketten!

Jean elpirult egy kicsit de végül biccentett.

- Beszélünk vele.

* * *

Ezalatt Mustang felkereste édes kis virágszálát, hogy megölelgesse. Sütit és üdítőt is vitt neki, szerette, ha Edo mosiolyog.

Ed kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját és örömmel ugrott Roy nyakába. Egész nap alig látta ezért most még nagyobb hévvel üdvözölte.

Roy megtartotta kedvesét félkézzel, másikban a tálca volt. Az ágyhoz vitte, leült vele és letette a tálcát a sütikkel és üdítőkkel.

- Mit kérsz, kicsim? Hoztam egy kis nasit…

Edward csak most vette észre a tálcát és az édességet.

- Ennyi finomságot még nem is láttam egy helyen! Melyik a legjobb? – kérdezte csillogó szemmel.

Roy végignézett a színes sütiken. Édesanyja királyné volt, de attól ő sütötte a legfinomabb sütiket a királyságban.

- Hm, ez epres, vanília krémmel – mutatott egy gusztusos, habos sütire – ez áfonyás-vaníliás. Nekem ezek a kedvenceim… - vette is fel előbb az epreset és tette Edo ajkaihoz, hogy beleharapjon.

Ed előbb kidugta a nyelvét és egy picit vett rá a krémből, hogy megízlelje, majd közelebb hajolt a sütihez és nagyobb darabot is harapott belőle. Ügyesen összekenve rögtön az arcát és az orrát is.

Roy gyönyörködve nézte, hogyan harap egy kicsit és maszatolja össze az arcát. A legtöbb lány eddig az alakjára hivatkozva nem vett az édességekből, és ez nagyon zavarta, Edo viszont nem ad ilyenekre.

Ed lenyelte a falatot és letörölte az orráról a habot, majd az ujja végéről finom kis nyelvmozdulatokkal leszedegette.

- Te nem kérsz? – nézett nagy szemekkel a férfire.

- Előbb te egyél! – rázta meg a fejét, zsebéből egy kendőt vett elő és letörölgette az arcát. – Kérsz még? – kínálgatta. Edonak lehet ennie nyugodtan, nagyon kis vékony…

- Ühüm... – mászott át Edo Royon, hogy elérje a tálat. Kezébe vett egy rózsaszín árnyalatú süteményt és eljátszotta ugyanazt, mint az előbb. Először csak belenyalintott, majd szabályosan nekiesett.

Roy nagyot sóhajtott. Olyan kis ártatlan volt ez a drágaság, mégis, úgy érezte, ki se bírja az esküvőig…

Töltött a szörpből is egy csészébe. Edo éveken át nyomorgott egy kastélyba, de ő mindent megad neki és segít elfelejteni a rossz emlékeket.

Ed a második sütemény után fogott egy harmadikat és Roy szájához emelte.

- Egyél te is most már! – kérte kedvesen.

A férfi a sütibe harapott, de a benne lévő krém kibuggyant és ő is Edohoz hasonlóan maszatos lett…

A szöszi felkuncogott, majd ujjával törölte le a krémet a férfi arcáról.

Roy megfogta a csuklóját és ujjairól lenyalogatta a krémet. Kicsit megszívogatta Edo ujjait, élvezve pár pillanatig a szabadságukat, majd elengedte.

Ed visszahúzta magához a kezét, nem tudta mire vélni Roy előbbi cselekedetét.

Roy megnyugtatóan simogatta meg a pofiját.

- Ne ijedj meg, csak kedveskedni szeretnék!

A szöszi megnyugodva bólintott.

- Vannak érdekes dolgaitok – nyúlt a pohárért és belekortyolt az innivalóba.

A férfi inkább nem mondott semmit. Edonak semmiféle tapasztalata nincs ilyen téren, lefogadta volna, hogy még nem is gondolt olyasmi dolgokra, amikre ő…

* * *

Riza Maeséket Edo szobája elé vezette.

- Talán még várni kellene – mondta Riza aggódva.

- Jobb, ha most megbeszéljük vele, akkor lesz ideje feldolgozni az esküvőig – javasolta Maes. – Jean, menj előre!

Jean csúnyán nézett Maesre.

- Miért pont én? – morgolódott és kettőt koppintott, mielőtt belépett.

* * *

Roy felnézett, épp egy másik sütivel szemezett és elfelezte a kis drágaságával.

Ed felnézett a belépőre, először nem tudta honnan ismerős neki, majd rájött, hogy a fürdőben látta.

Jeant követte Maes és Riza.

- Áh Roy! Beszélhetnénk Eddel? Úgyis lassan át kell öltöztetni a vacsorához... – kérte Riza.

A férfi kelletlenül bólintott és elengedte Edet. A sütiket még hagyta, Edo csipegessen még belőle, ha kívánja.

Cuppanós puszit adott jegyese arcára, Jeanékra pedig kérlelőn nézett. Kifelé menet elkapta a szőke férfi karját.

- Ha ellenem beszélitek, rajtad bosszulom meg…

Jean nagyot nyelt…

* * *

Riza lehuppant az ágyra Ed mellé.

- Nem sokat tudsz róla milyen feleségnek lenni, ugye? – kérdezte és lecsippentett egy morzsát Ed arcáról.

- Dehogynem! Szeretnem kell Royt, simogatni és puszit adni neki, ezen kívül pedig gondoskodni róla és figyelni rá ne kanászodjon el!

Jean is leült, a fiú másik oldalára.

- Egy kicsit beszélnünk kell erről, de ha igazán aranyos feleség akarsz lenni, figyelmesen hallgatsz minket, és akkor nagyon jó életed lesz itt! – ígérte Jean.

Maes leguggolt Edoval szemben.

- Tudod Roy férfi – kezdett bele nagy nehezen. – És a férfiaknak nem mindig elég annyi, hogy valaki csak simogatja néha és ad neki egy-egy puszit... kicsit többre vágynak...

- Úgy értitek, hogy több felesége is lesz rajtam kívül?

Jean most már kezdte érteni, Roy miért szeretett bele a sok feslett, könnyűvérű nőcske után… Igazán ártatlan, szűz szépség volt, őszinteséggel és nagy, csillogó szemekkel.

- Nem, nem lesz több felesége, de… - itt segélykérően Rizára nézett.

Ed kezdett kétségbeesni. Riza a füléhez hajolt és néhány mondatot súgott neki. Ed először figyelmesen hallgatta, majd döbbentnek tűnt.

- Nekem olyan nincs – mondta, mire Riza újfent súgott a fülébe. Erre Edward már látványosan elsápadt. – Tényleg ezt akarja? – fordult Jean és Maes felé. A szemüveges rögvest helyeslően bólintott.

Jean is megerősítette egy bólintással.

- Igen, de nyugodjál meg, Roy gyengéd férfi, biztosan vigyázni fog rád! De addig is, semmiképpen se engedd, hogy akaratoskodjon! Majd a nászéjszakán!

- De akkor meg fogja tudni, hogy...

- Hogy fiú vagy – fejezte be Riza. – Már ők is tudják ne aggódj – biccentett Jeanék felé. – de Roy szeret téged és nem azért ragaszkodik hozzád ennyire mert azt hiszi lány vagy.

- És honnan tudom, hogy akaratoskodik? Honnan tudom, hogy mikor akar „ilyesmit"? – kérdezte fehér arccal.

Riza szívesen rávágta volna, hogy nagyjából állandóan, de inkább hallgatott.

- Ha nagyon csókolgat, vagy simogat állítsd le – mondta neki Maes halvány mosollyal. – Ne pánikolj ennyire!

- Először biztos meglepődik, de ő mégiscsak herceg, nem lehet udvariatlan! Azt ígérte, hogy mindent megad neked, nem? Hát fogd a szaván, és a nászéjszakáig ne engedd matatni… - mosolygott Jean kedvesen.

Edward körbenézett a három felnőtten és félmosolyra húzta a száját.

- Rendben, nem engedem... – mondta halkan és egyfolytában azon járt az esze, hogy mit akar tőle a szeretett férfi...

- De csak a nászéjszakáig… onnantól viszonozd te is, engedd, hogy megismerjen és szeretgessen. Egyáltalán nem rossz érzés, élvezni fogod idővel!

- De még mennyire! Roy igazán jó szerető – mosolygott rá Maes. Edward nagyon ártatlanul és megszeppenten nézte őket, ahogy Royt ismerte csoda, hogy eddig nem ugrott rá.

- Jól van, elég lesz! Köszi srácok! – mondta Riza és elkezdte befonni Ed haját. – Nemsokára vacsora, majd ott találkozunk!

* * *

_Folytatás hamarosan... várjuk a véleményeket ;)_


	9. Gyereksereg

_És a gyors folytatás! Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**9. rész - Gyerek-sereg**

Roy épp csak egy folyosónyit távolodott felesége szobájától, mikor deréktájon valami megfejelte és lelkesen szorította.

- Apa! Végre hazajöttél! – sikkantott egy kislány, hosszú, fekete haja és sötétkék szeme volt, bőre világos. kiköpött apja…

- Izabella, hát szijja! – nevetett Roy és az ölébe vette az apróságot. Tíz éves kora ellenére nem volt túl magas, úgy tűnt, nem csak a szépségét örökölte Mustangtól. – Mi a helyzet, te kis rosszaság?

A kislány után egy hétévesforma kisfiú is letámadta a férfit.

- Apa! Nem hoztál ajándékot?

Roy őt már nem vette fel, de kézenfogta és sétált a lépcső felé.

- Hoztam kincseket. Választhattok magatoknak egyet-egyet! Van néhány szép tiara is, az a lányoké… Nektek pedig díszes palástok, vagy jogar is van… - próbált mindenre visszaemlékezni. Imádta a gyerekeit, mind a hetet…

A hétéves lelkesen sétált az apja mellett.

- Úgyis én leszek a király, ha te meghalsz, nem? Akkor engem illet egy korona! Van korona apa?

Roy szigorú pillantást vetett a kisfiúra. Hiába a hét gyerek, ő mindig rendet tudott tenni a kölykök közt.

- Még egyszer meg ne halljak ilyet! – majd derűsebben folytatta: - Hétvégén megnősülök…

- Sajnálom apa – hajtotta le a fejét a gyerek, majd el is felejtette és fellelkesült. – Akkor rengeteg sütemény is lesz? Ő lesz az anyukánk? Vagy nagyi ezt az anyut se fogja szeretni?

Roy bólintott.

- Lesz süti is, és nagyi őt kedveli. Áldását adta rá, de nagyon fiatal. Semmi szemtelenkedés, rendben?

A kislány eddig nagy szemeket meresztett most viszont cuppanós puszit nyomott apja arcára.

- Az jó, de én Rizust is szerettem, csak ő olyan, mintha téged is nevelne! Nála szigorúbb?

- Nem, de ettől még viselkednetek kell! Őt tényleg szeretem, szóval nem kellenek a csínytevések.

- Jók leszünk! Majd én figyelek rájuk! – lelkesedett a kisfiú.

Roy szélesen mosolygott ettől. Leértek az egyik dísztrembem, melyben hatalmas asztalon a kincs volt felhalmozva.

- Szaladj el a többiekért is! – küldte a kisfiút, lányát pedig felültette az asztalra. A legelső gyermeke, és már tíz éves! Megkereste a tiarát és a fejére illesztette.

A kisfiú hamarosan visszatért nyomában öt gyerkőccel... volt aki az apját támadta be, volt aki rögtön a kincseket...

Izabella boldogan nézegette magát egy kis tükörben, perdült egyet-kettőt Roy előtt és visszakéreckedett az ölébe.

- Láthatom a kedvesedet? Mielőtt még feleségül veszed? – kérdezte suttogva.

Roy bólintott.

- Hát persze, kincsem! Vacsora előtt óvatosan nézelődjél, hogy ne vegyen észre… Nagyon félénk! – súgta vissza.

* * *

Jean Maesre nézett, vállat vont és kiment. Edo arcáról azt olvasta le, hogy csak nagyobb lett a káosz a fejében…

Maes kint megállt.

- Szegény fiút jól összezavartuk... egy egész világot rombolhattunk le a lelkében.

- Roy jó az ágyban… Nem fog durva lenni egy szűz kislá… kisfiúval! De igaz is, most mit hihet?

Maes vállat vont.

- Halvány fogalmam sincs! Majd kiderül – mondta, majd elindult, hogy összekészüljön a vacsorához. Kíváncsi volt Edward mit tesz, amikor legközelebb látja Royt...

* * *

Roy a vacsora előtt nem sokkal szaladt csak fel átöltözni; gyermekei élvezettel rohanták le és öltöztették fel ékszerekkel. A szobájában megállt a tükör előtt, szemrevételezte kinézetét és meg volt elégedve.

* * *

Jean elsők közt ült le az asztalhoz, hogy a műsorról semmiképpen se maradjon le.

Edward szintén egész hamar leért. Először egészen elmerengett, de utána Riza kérdezgette és beszéltette ezzel terelve el a gondolatait

Roy jóval Rizáék után érkezett, frissen, illatosan és boldogan ült le Edo mellé. Mielőtt a terembe lépett volna, Izabella felmutatta kinyújtott hüvelyujját, ezzel jelezve, nincs ellene Roy választottja.

Edward piruló arccal nézett Royra, majd visszafordult az üres tányérja felé...

Roy a kezéért nyúlt, aprót szorított rajta és közelebb hajolt.

- Nem érzed jól magad? Nagyon kis sápadt vagy!

Edward elhúzta a kezét sápadtan nézett fel Royra. Az arcán semmi mást nem látott csak aggódást és kedvességet. Talán csak vicceltek vele Rizáék, amikor mindenfélét elmondtak neki. Talán csak próbára teszik, hogy így is szeretné-e a herceget.

- Megijesztettek kicsit – válaszolt őszintén. – De most már jobban vagyok – fogta meg újra a férfi kezét.

Roy aggódva nézett rá.

- Majd vacsora után elmondod, kik… - súgta neki halkan. – Nem szeretném, ha a szép pofidat aggodalom árnyékolná be!

Roy szavaitól szinte azonnal megnyugodott a lelke. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem bántaná őt semmi pénzért, de Rizából se nézte ki, hogy hazudna. Egyetlen megoldás maradt: talán tényleg nem olyan rossz érzés, amiről beszéltek neki.

Megrázta a fejét és elmosolyodott.

- Nem számít! Már jól vagyok!

* * *

Jean lopva feléjük pillantott. Hihetetlen, de ez egy igazi, szerelemházasság lesz. Csak Roy ne ijedjen meg, hogy a mennyasszonyának más van a lába közt, mint amire számítana.

Maes megbökte Jean oldalát.

- Szegénykét nagyon megijesztettük...

Jean a jelenetet látva gonosz mostohának érezte magát.

- Igen… Lefogadom, semmilyen ilyesmi élménye nem volt, biztosan nagyon rossznak képzelte az egészet. Remélem, Roy nem siet el semmit…

Maes figyelte a barátját és magában mosolygott.

- Nem sieti el... szerelmes.

* * *

Roy végigsimított Edo kézfején.

- Bármi gond van, szóljál csak! – állt fel és szedett Edo tányérjára a finomabb falatokból. Talán először életében, igazán támogatni akart valakit, és nem kalandozott el másfelé…

Edward nagyon hamar jóllakott, hiszen nemrég tömte tele magát süteménnyel. Kinézett pár különösen finomnak tetsző falatot és Roy felé tolta a tányérján.

- Kéred? Én már nem bírom megenni...

Roy keveset evett az elmúlt napokban így bólintott, és jóízűen evett. Mindenki láthatta, hogy a két fiatal számára megszűnt a világ, elvannak egymással…

A legtöbben az asztalnál mosolyogva nézték őket. Meglepő volt már az is, hogy Roy már második napja ugyanazzal a lánnyal jött vacsorázni, nemhogy ennyire kedves és előzékeny legyen vele...

* * *

Vacsorára Ed nem sokat evett, és hamar elálmosodott újfent. A kastélyban soha nem történt vele ennyi minden, és ez hamar lemerítette.

Roy megvárta, míg az anyja is befejezi. Váltott vele pár szót, hogy a szabót küldje majd fel, hiszen az esküvői ruhákat így is nagyon gyorsan kell elkészítse…

Felkísérte Edet, gyengéd, apró csókot adott neki és egyelőre nem maradt. Barry a szoba előtt őrködött, a szabó is lassan jön, addig Edonak nem ártana, ha lepihenne.

Edo álmosan viszonozta a csókot, majd bement a szobájába és nagyon gyorsan el is aludt.

Roy nem ment pihenni, az esküvőt intézte…

Jean segített neki, a gyerekei pedig a díszítést tervezték. Szednek majd virágokat…

Hamar elment az este, a szabó kicsit későn, de levette előbb Roy ruhaméreteit, megbeszélték a színt, szabást, és ment is tovább Edohoz…

Edet addigra Riza felkeltette és egy székre állították az ásítozó mennyasszonyt, amíg a szabó mértet vett. Utána gyorsan felvázolta hogyan képzeli a ruhát, kicsit alakítottak rajta, Ed például leszedette a rengeteg fodrot róla, majd a szabó elköszönt és közölte: a ruha szombat reggelre készen lesz.

A szöszi fiú ezután már nem tudott visszaaludni. Az izgatottság ráragadt a ruha tervezése közben és mindenáron Royt akarta látni.

* * *

Roy még lefekvés előtt bekopogott Edohoz, talán még nem alszik…

Boldogan elvigyorodott, mikor a fiút ébren találta…

- Hát te még nem alszol? – lépett elé, majd az ágyára ült. – A szabó azt mondta, nagyon szép lesz a ruhád!

- Rizával együtt választottunk! Segített ő is és a szabó is. Még azt is megmutatta milyen lesz az anyaga! Nagyon szép és selymes volt a tapintása! – magyarázta lelkesen, majd nagyot sóhajtott. – El se tudom hinni, hogy kikerültem abból az ódon kastélyból...

Roy közelebb csúszott, Edo vállait átkarolta…

- Akik túlélték a sárkányt és többieket, nyilván túl idősek voltak hozzád. De én ennek csak örülök, nagyon aranyos feleségem leszel! – lelkesedett. a hálóruha finom anyaga kellemesen izgatta a tenyerét, szinte könyörgött, hogy vegye le…

Ednek eszébe jutott, amit a szőke férfi mondott neki, hogy ne engedje matatni Royt... ez vajon annak számít? Nem, ez biztosan nem...

Jobban simult a férfi tenyeréhez.

- Akkor megígéred, hogy mindig velem leszel? – nézett rá nagy csillogó szemekkel.

Roy gondolkozás nélkül bólintott.

- Igen! Miután megvolt az esküvő, nálam fogsz lakni, és többet látjuk majd egymást! – dörgölte a vállát, kicsit lejjebb húzva az anyagot…

Edward először észre sem vette, hogy lentebb csúszott a hálóruhája, csak amikor egy enyhe kis fuvallat ért a vállához, amitől kirázta a hideg...

A férfi a csupasz bőrére csúsztatta tenyerét, lejjebb haladt a karja felé, odébb tolva még jobban az anyagot…

A szöszi elvörösödött, hogy vajon mire gondolhat a férfi, majd megfogta a kezét.

- Ezt nem szabad most még! – mondta határozottan.

Roy már kezdte beleélni magát, hogy most lesz valami… De nem, Edo komolyan veszi az esküvőt… Valószínűleg Riza beszélt vele erről…

Szó nélkül visszaigazgatta a ruhát, a kezére pedig kézcsókot adott. Ezért a lányért küzdeni kell! Igazán tündéri…

Ed arcára nyomban visszatért a nyugodt mosoly. Ezek szerint jól tette, hogy szólt.

- Ma is itt alszol? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Hát, ha szeretnéd… - örült meg a felkérésnek…

- Ühüm! – vágta rá a fiú lelkesen. Átkarolta a férfit a hóna alatt, fejével pedig a hasához bújt.

Roy elérzékenyülten nézte ezt a szűzies kis teremtést. Annyira más volt, mint a többi lány, és nagyon megszerette. A viselkedése, a gyönyörű, aranyszín szemei, ahogyan csillogtak, teljesen levették a lábáról…

Bebújt az ágyba, Edot hagyva a hasánál.

Edward lecsukta a szemeit és beszívta a férfi illatát. Nagyon boldog volt, hogy együtt alhat a férfivel és ez látszott is rajta.

* * *

Barry már indult is a folyosón, egyenesen Riza szobájába. Határozottan kopogott és várt. Egyedül nála tartotta be az olyan kis etiketti szabályokat, hogy nem nyitunk be, míg a hölgy nem lép ki…

Riza még alváshoz sem készülődött. Túl sok dolgot kellett még megoldani, hogy rendben menjen az esküvő. Amint meglátta Barryt gyanakodva húzta össze a szemöldökét.

- Mi történt?

Barry csak vállat vont.

- Ha nem gond, nem leskelődtem, de nagyon hegyeztem a fülemet, és félő, hogy a nagyherceg túlságosan is szeretgeti a kisherceget…

Riza sóhajtott.

- Pár napot kell kibírnia... – mondta majd elindult a szoba felé. – Köszönöm Barry – mondta még és az ajtóig meg sem állt. Határozottan nyitott be.

Barry visszatért őrhelyére és a fejét csóválta.

* * *

Roy összerezzent a becsörtető nőtől…

- Nem csináltam semmit… - mormogta és kicsit égett a feje, hogy Ed a paplan alatt, a hasán fekszik…

Edward már félig aludt, a nő belépésre pedig ijedten rezzent össze, majd fentebb csúszott és kidugta a fejét a takaró alól, de vissza is húzta inkább: Riza nagyon mérgesnek tűnt.

- Roy! Neked nem a szobádban kellene lenned?

- Szobába vagyok! – szájalt a herceg. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy egy ilyen hárpia félemlítse meg nap mint nap? – Nem csináltam semmi rosszat!

- Kijönnél egy percre? – mondta a lány szigorúan és inkább parancs volt, mint kérés...

Roy nem szívesen mászott ki Edo mellől, és átkozta a sorsot, hogy Riza ilyen szigorú.

Az ajtóból még integetett a hercegnőnek…

Riza becsukta az ajtót.

- Roy, miért nem bírsz ki még két napot? Édesanyád is kért rá, nem?

- Attól nem lesz terhes, ha csak együtt alszunk… - duzzogott erre. Most tényleg csak vele akart aludni, igaz, nagy volt a kísértés és a kiskirály is akaratos volt…

Neked kellene a legjobban tudnod, hogy nem mindig az eszedre vagy a szívedre hallgatsz! Ott fekszik melletted, nem hiszem, hogy nincs ott a kísértés is! És amilyen kis ártatlan könnyen meg bírnád győzni... – sóhajtott és együttérzőbben folytatta: - Tudom, hogy szereted, de ezt a pár napot bírd ki! Édesanyád rám bízta, hogy figyeljek ne nehezítsd már meg a dolgom!

Roy beletörődött, hogy a nők fogják a sírba vinni.

- Utálatos hárpia… - motyogta még halkan.

Riza ettől teljesen dühbe gurult. Még vissza akarta engedni Royt, hogy elköszönjön, de meggondolta magát.

- Tűnés innen! Majd megmondom Edocskának, hogy jó éjszakát kívánsz neki! - morrant rá.

Roy legyőzött lovagként baktatott vissza. Tudhatta volna, hogy Riza nem szereti, ha sértegetik…

A szobájában átöltözött, bebújt az ágyba, de mivel nem tudott elaludni, inkább szabadon engedte fantáziáját… Remélte, a szobájába nem fogja megzaklatni a nő…

Ed szomorúnak tűnt, amikor Riza beszélt vele, de aztán csak csendben ledőlt ő is aludni. A lány nem akarta így látni, de akkor sem tűrhette, hogy Roy sértegesse...

Roy éjszaka rosszul aludt. Nem volt elragadtatva a női szigortól, amiben Riza és az anyja részesíti. Hajnalban az egyik kislánya is felébredt és bekéredzkedett hozzá, mondván, az esküvő után úgyis a feleségével fog aludni… Roy rábólintott, mire az összes gyereke bebújt mellé…

* * *

_Hamarosan folytatás... :)_


	10. Szirmok között

_Néhány napos szünet után egy hosszabb fejezet :) Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**10. rész - Szirmok között  
**

Edward a reggelihez nagyon hamar leért és figyelte a mellette lévő üres széket.

* * *

A hét gyermek reggel az apján ugrált, hogy ébredjen. A férfi kicsit nyúzott volt és nem aludt túl kényelmesen sem.

- Kelek már, kelek… - mászott ki a gyerekek alól és kizavarta a gyereksereget.

Az egyik kislány bent maradt még a pokróc alatt, majd lassan mászott csak ki. Nagy kék szemeivel Royra nézett, majd nevetve szaladt a testvérei után.

Roy rámosolygott és nézte az utolsó kirohanó csöppséget is. Bevágódott az ajtó, ő pedig átöltözött. Késésben volt, de annyira nem izgatta…

* * *

Edward az asztalnál ült magányosan és csak turkálta az ételt. Arra gondolt Roy talán megharagudott rá, amiért este rászólt...

* * *

Egy szőke kislány besompolygott és Riza ölébe ült. A kastélyban mindenki Rizáénak tulajdonította, és ahogy cseperedett a kislány, egyre inkább hasonlított is rá.

Roy is befutott lassan. Leült Ed mellé és óvatosan a nő felé nézett.

Edward rögtön felé fordult. Ez az egész szituáció annyira idegen volt neki, hogy nehezen kezelte a helyzetet.

- Haragszol rám valamiért?

Riza nem is nézett Roy felé.

A férfi Edora nézett és megrázta a fejét.

- Miért haragudnék? – kérdezte kedvesen. – Csak nehezen tudtam felkelni…

Újra Rizáék felé nézett, de már a lánya is szigorúan nézett rá. Ó, tisztára, mint az anyja…

- Amiért elutasítottalak tegnap! – motyogta Ed. Szegénynek nem tűnt fel, hogy Roy másfelé figyel.

* * *

Riza megsimogatta a kislány szőke tincseit.

- Nézd csak meg azt a szöszi gyereket a herceg mellett... ő lesz a felesége...

Liza elkerekítette nagy, barna szemeit. Anyjához közelebb bújt és fülébe suttogott.

- Nagyon fiatal! És lehet, hogy nagyi őt is kipenderíti a kastélyból!

Riza megrázta a fejét.

- Biztosan nem! Már áldását adta és szervezi az esküvőt.

Liza lassan bólintott.

- Már éppen ideje volt… A következő nőt én kergettem volna el! – sóhajtotta és elvett egy vajaskiflit.

Riza kuncogva húzta közelebb a teát.

- Nagyid már be sem engedi a nőket... Így is sokan vagytok már testvérek!

- Féltestvérek… - emelgette egyik szemöldökét. Az egyik nőt ő űzte el… Állandóan békákat tett a szobájába, ruhájába, fürdővizébe. Megint végigmérte Edot, és nem érzett késztetést arra, hogy délután a tópartra menjen békákra vadászni.

* * *

Roy felvonta a szemöldökét. Néhány év, és az a két kis hárpia levegőt venni se hagyja majd… Riza kikosarazta, de a testőri szerepet elvállalta.

Ednek új volt a környezet, még nem szokta meg és nem bontakozott igazán ki... de most kezdett dühbe gurulni...

- Nem is figyelsz rám!

Roy ránézett, elszakítva tekintetét a lányáról.

- Mondjad, bogaram…

Ed mély levegőt vett, hogy megnyugodjon mielőtt megmutatja egy nem kedvelt oldalát is... Kedvelte a férfit, de rosszul esett neki, hogy este csak úgy eltűnt és most se figyelt rá. Csendesen tovább matatott a reggelijében.

Roy gyanakodva nézett rá, látta, valami bántja.

- Délután van kedved kilovagolni? – kérdezte Roy egy kis piritóst kenve szöszijének.

- Kesével? – nézett rá érdeklődve és egy pillanatig az ugrott be neki, hogy Roy talán vissza akarja vinni... de ezt ismét gyorsan elhessegette. Izumiéknak elegük volt már belőle annyira, hogy a hidat is elvágják, csak ne tudjon visszamenni. A morcossága is gyorsan elszállt.

Roy a fejét rázta.

- Nem, neked adok egy másikat, ami csak a tiéd lesz! De ha majd félsz, akkor ülhetsz Kesére is…

- Még Kesére szeretnék ülni – döntött gyorsan és egy süteményért nyúlt. – Majd bemutatsz a gyerekeidnek?

A férfit picit meglepte, hogy Edo tud már erről.

- Igen, bemutatlak nekik… Biztos jól kijösz velük! – vette fel a sütis tálcát és a kedvese elé tartotta.

Ed hálásan mosolygott rá, majd elvette a választott süteményt.

- Riza is azt mondta, hogy kedvesek, csak nagyon elevenek!

- Igen, eléggé, de még gyerekek! A legkisebb még igencsak karonülő…

* * *

Ed még hallgatta a beszámolót a gyerekekről, majd reggeli után el is sietett, hogy elkészüljön a lovagláshoz. Riza segített neki egy ruhát választani és magával vitte a szőke kislányát is.

- Nagyon figyelj Roy kezére, világos? Egyre kevesebb az idő, de erős a gyanúm hogy egyre jobban vágyakozik rád...

Edward biccentett, hogy nem lesz baj, majd lesétált az istállókhoz.

* * *

Liza felnézett az anyjára.

- Olyan fura ez a lány… De ha van esze, apa kezére csap. Azt nem szereti, igaz? – kérdezte jókedvűen. Edo szimpatikus volt neki, ő volt az egyetlen, akire nem féltékenykedett. A kézre ütést pedig anyjától látta.

- Nem... már megtanítottam neki, hogy mit ne engedjen! Tud magára vigyázni úgy vélem – simogatta meg a lánya haját. – Gyerünk a testvéreidhez... bújócska, vagy fogócska csak merüljenek ki kicsit.

Liza kézenfogta anyját és megkeresték a testvéreit. Izabella volt a legélénkebb, de amióta a tiarát megkapta, jobban odafigyelt magára. Olyan volt, mint egy kis hercegnő…

* * *

Roy már felnyergelt lova mellett állt. A paripán gyönyörű nyeregtakaró volt, amit még nem tett a lóra. Edot meglátva mosolyogva nézte, hogy most szoknya van rajta… Azaz, féloldalasan veszi maga elé a nyeregben…

Edward odalépve megsimogatta Kese orrát és elmosolyodott.

- Részemről mehetünk!

Roy ült fel először majd lóról felhúzta Edot is. Most sokkal több lehetősége volt, és Kesét irányítani se kellett egy sétalovagláshoz – magától ellépegetett a környéken. Ez a férfinek mindenképpen előny volt, mind a két keze szabad…

Először csak tartotta szíve választottját, hogy le ne essen, majd arcával a füléhez hajolt.

- Jól ülsz?

Edo kényelmesen el tudott helyezkedni, a férfire nézett és mosolyogva bólintott.

- Nagyon jól! – kapaszkodott meg Roy combjában.

A hercegnek még ha nem is lettek volna kezdetben hátsó szándékai, az érintéstől lettek…

Lassan kezdte hódítgatni Edet: először csak megpuszilta az arcát, egyre lejjebb haladva, egyik kezével pedig a hasát simogatta. Nem illik egy nőnek rögtön a melleire vagy a fenekére startolni… Sokat adott a simogatásra, apró kis bókokra, lassú hódításra…

Edward jóleső melegséget érzett a simogatás és a puszik nyomán, de lassan felvillant előtte Riza képe és hogy erre mondták, hogy nem szabad... most viszont hogy ennyire jól esett neki a kényeztetés nem értette mit nem szabad ezen?

Kicsit erősebben kapaszkodott Roy combjába és kis keze rákulcsolódott a hasát simogató kézre.

Roy ágyékából bizsergető érzés indult és érezte a gerince mentén is… Felsóhajtott, forró leheletével a nyak puha bőrét ingerelte. Kese lelassított és éppen csak lépdelt.

Edet még sosem érintette más így, vigyázott, nehogy durva legyen. Tenyere kicsit feljebb csúszott a hasán, majd újra a köldöke tájékán cirókálta.

Ed kezét még mindig Roy csuklóján tartotta, majd kicsit távolabb húzta a hasától.

- Erre mondták, hogy nem szabad még – nézett ártatlan nagy szemekkel Royra.

A férfi reménytelenül húzta odébb a kezét. Ó, az a gonosz hárpia!

- Az esküvő még két nap… - nyafogott, Kese halkan prüntyögött. Olyan volt, mintha türelemre intené gazdáját…

- Az már nem olyan sok... – simogatta Edo Roy combját, mivel éppen ott támaszkodott.

- Nekem soknak tűnik… - mondta és Edo arcára apró csókot adott. – Várod már?

- Igen nagyon! Akkor már minden este veled alhatok és Riza sem fog téged kizavarni, ugye? És arra is kíváncsi vagyok, hogy Te mit vársz benne ennyire! – viszonozta a puszit.

- Nem, akkor már nálam alszol, és a saját szobámból csak nem tesz ki… - nevetett. – Hm, majd meglátod… Gyengéd vagyok, nem lesz bajod! – ígérte, és ez igaz volt: a nőket a kedves, gyengéd közeledésével tudta meghódítani.

- Tudom! Ha bármit ártani akarnál Riza felnegyedel – bújt hozzá kedveskedve. – De ha Riza nem lenne is bíznék benned. Nincs okom rá, hogy ne bízzak... te vagy az első aki ennyit törődik velem!

Roynak furcsa, kellemes érzése lett Edo szavaitól. Sokan kedveskedtek neki mindenfélével, de egy ilyen ártatlan kis angyalkától teljesen más volt hallani. A szívéig hatolt.

Megfogta az állánál és hálásan megcsókolta.

Ed először megdöbbent és rögtön el is pirult a csóktól. Lassan csukta le a szemeit és húzódott közelebb a férfihez viszonozva a csókot.

Roy az orrán vett levegőt, hogy ne kelljen még megszakítania. Nyelvével óvatosan megérintette a szöszi ajkait.

Eden villámként szikázott végig egy forró ismeretlen érzés. Ajkait akaratlanul is széjjelebb nyitotta, nyelvével bizonytalanul érintette a „betolakodót".

A férfi kicsit hozzáért, ajkaival simogatta Edoét. Mikor elváltak, tűnt csak fel, Kese megállt közben egy virágzó fa mellett.

* * *

A szöszi hajába egy szép, illatos virág került…

Ed arcán halvány pír játszott az előbbi csóktól és megérintette a rózsaszín kis virágot a hajában. Körbenézett a kis réten ahol álltak. A fű már zöldellt és a fák virágban fürödtek. Egy-egy szellőre ezernyi virágszirom perdült le és táncolt a levegőben...

Kese hátrafordította szép fejét. Homlokától az orráig fehér jegy díszítette, szemeiben tükröződtek a virágszirmok.

- Leszálljunk egy kicsit? – kérdezte a herceg.

- Igen! – fogta meg Roy kezét a fiú. Ennyire szépet még soha nem látott.

Roy lecsusszant Kese hátáról és lesegítette Edot. Testük összesimult, és a férfi érezte, hogy alig bír magával…

Edward mindössze édesen rámosolygott a férfire, ahogy fogta a kezét és felnézett rá, majd tekintetét körbefutatta a helyen. Egyre csodásabbnak látta.

A herceg beleszippantott a levegőbe: a lágy szellő virágillatot hozott és elbódította. Körülöttük mindenütt virágbaborult fák, zöld fű… Meseszép volt. Elengedte Edo kezét, míg Keséről levette a kantárat, hogy szabadon legelészhessen.

Edwardból kitörni készült a nagyon gyermeki énje... a kastélyban sose volt ennyi szabad tere és alapból sem játszottak vele. Most viszont senki nem szólhat rá!

Kinézte a legközelebbi fát, majd odaszaladt és felkapaszkodott egy alacsonyan lévő ágra.

A fekete hajú elengedte Kesét, aki futott pár kört, mielőtt legelészni kezdett volna. Gazdája Edot kereste a tekintetével, és meglepődött, hogy egy fára mászott fel…

Leült a virágszirmokkal pettyezett fűbe, onnan nézte kedvesét.

Edo a lábát lóbálta és figyelte maga alatt a földet borító szirmokat. Még kicsit üldögélt a fán, majd lehuppant róla virágsziromesőt zúdítva ezzel a saját nyakába. Felnevetett és végigfeküdt a puha fűben.

Roy arra gondolt, ilyen édes teremtést még nem is látott.

Felkelt, odalépett Edohoz, de nem volt szíve mellé feküdni. Olyan szép volt, ahogy a halvány szirmok és zöld fű körbeölelte a testét…

Edo kinyitotta a szemét és felnézett Royra. Szerető mosollyal nyújtotta felé a kezét, hogy maga mellé húzza.

- Olyan szép itt... többször is eljöhetnénk, mit gondolsz?

Roy nem tudott nemet mondani. Megfogta a fiú kezét és mellé feküdt.

- Csak pár napig, talán egy hétig virágoznak a rózsaszín szirmok… De utána is sok virág van errefelé, nyáron pedig gyümölcstől rogyadoznak a fák… - könyökölt fel, Edo kezét lágyan simogatta.

- A kastély folyosóján volt egy ablak, ami alatt barackfa volt... sokszor ültem ott és eszegettem a gyümölcsöket. A felső ágakat pont elértem – mesélte lelkesen. – A mostoháknak meg leszedtem a kukacos gyümölcsöket...

- Találkoztam velük. – mosolygott a férfi, ujjait Edo kézfején húzogatta. – Mi volt a hobbid?

Edward elgondolkozott egy kicsit, kezével Roy karját cirógatta.

- Nem tudom... évszaktól függött. Volt, hogy köveket dobáltam a kistóba, hátha eltalálom a békákat... máskor lent voltam a konyhán és segítettem a sárkány férjének főzni, Barry viszont sose engedte, hogy segítsek neki a szeletelésben! Rengeteget voltam bezárva a szobámban, miután kikészítettem a csúnya mostoha idegeit és elbújtam előle, mielőtt agyonver a furcsa fémes szerszámaival...

Roy meglepődött és a fejét rázta.

- Itt nem fognak bántani! Megígérem. Anyám királynő létére szokott a főzni, az ő specialitása a sok finom sütemény, egyszer majd nézd meg, hogyan csinálja. – mosolygott és közelebb mozdult Edohoz.

- Tudom... már most sokkal több jó emlékem van, mint a kastélyban a rengeteg év alatt! – fordult az oldalára, hogy jobban láthassa Royt. – Te mit csinálsz a szabadidődben?

A férfi egyelőre lemondott arról, hogy idő előtt megrontsa a szöszit, de azért a derekát simogatni még lehet, úgy gondolta.

- Elég sok hobbim van. Eljárok vadászni, lovagi tornákon veszek részt, nevelek a gyerkőcöket… - és itt inkább nem folytatta. Hát hogy hangozna az, hogy nők után fut?

Edward egész tenyerét a férfi arcára csúsztatta. Soha nem érezte még, hogy ennyire ragaszkodni akar valakihez. Most viszont itt volt ez a férfi, aki egyszercsak felébresztette az álmából és aki el akarja venni, hogy együtt maradjanak...

Royt újra és újra átjárta az addig szinte teljesen ismeretlen érzés. Csak pár napja találkoztak először, de fülig szerelmes lett. Hihetetlenül aranyos, őszinte feleséget talált magának, akinek bármit megadott volna.

Kezét, ami kedvese derekán pihent, visszahúzta, ami már önmagában is meglepő volt… Helyette Edo kézfejére helyezte és lejjebb tolta, hogy a tenyerébe csókoljon.

* * *

Ed nagyon jól elvolt a kis réten, a virágok bódító illatával és a bódító szerelemmel, amit Roy iránt érzett. Kicsit elbóbiskolt, majd mikor felébredt feltöltődött energiával beszélt Royhoz és magyarázott neki mindenféléről...

A férfi nem élt az alkalommal, hogy elaludt kedvese, majd, mikor felébredt, figyelmesen hallgatta. Ebédidő felé közelebb hajolt a fiú arcához és pár apró puszit adott.

- Nem vagy éhes? Ebédidő lesz lassan, de maradhatunk még, ha szeretnéd.

- Mire visszaérünk biztos éhes leszek, szóval mehetünk! – viszonzott egy puszit és megfogva a férfi kezét visszaindult Keséhez.

Roy is így hitte, Edo még eléggé fiatal, és növésben van…

Visszahívta Kesét, felnyergelte és most is először ő szállt fel. Edoért lehajolt és felhúzta, de most jobban magához húzta.

Edward jóval szorosabban bújt a férfi karjaiba és hazáig folytatta a beszélést, sokszor kérdezősködött Roynál az itteni létről és hogy mit szoktak csinálni az emberek. Szerette volna minél jobban ismerni a helyet, ahol élni fog.

Hazaérve tisztességtudóan megköszönte, hogy Roy kivitte, majd egy szájrapuszival elköszönt és szaladt átöltözni az ebédhez. Annyi ruhát kapott Carlától és Rizától, hogy úgy érezte, élete végéig se tudja mindet felvenni...

Roy boldogan nézett utána. Most már tényleg úgy érezte, alig bírja kivárni az esküvőjüket.

* * *

_Folytatás hamarosan... :)_


	11. Nászéjszaka előtt

_Most egy rövidebb fejezet következik :) Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**11. rész - Nászéjszaka előtt  
**

A herceg a szobájában alig öltözött még át, máris a szabó kopogott és hozta a ruháját. Rengeteget dolgozott rajta, de még hátra volt egy kis igazítás. Ebédig forgatta, léptette Royt, végül hagyta enni…

Edward ruhája jóval macerásabb volt. Csak egy nappal később készült el. A szabó ebéd után kereste fel a kishercegnőt, hogy felpróbálják a ruhát.

Edocska tündéri volt a ruhájában és még tündéribb volt, ahogy viselkedett. Lelkesen kérdezősködött a szabótól és még picit alakítottak a ruhán is. Este volt mire végeztek, így már csak egyetlen egy éjszakát kellett végigaludni az esküvőig.

* * *

A leendő férjet Barry kétszer kergette el a szobától, és a herceg nem mert feleselni egy hatalmas húsvágó bárddal.

- Az esküvő előtt nem szabad meglesni a másik ruháját! – penderítette harmadjára is vissza Royt a saját szobájába.

- Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? – kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen.

- Volt feleségem… - válaszolt Barry.

- Tényleg? És mi lett vele? – érdeklődött óvatosan Roy.

- Hát feldaraboltam! – válaszolt a páncél úgy, mintha egyértelmű lenne…

A hercegnek nem volt több kérdése, csak lement és türelmesen várt a vacsoránál. Megvárta leendőbelijét…

* * *

Roy épp jókor tűnt el, ugyanis Edward kiperdült a szoba elé a fehér ruhájában.

- Barry nézd! Ugye milyen gyönyörű? – fordult benne egyet a páncél előtt.

Barry végigmérte. Tudta, hogy Edward fiú, de nehezen hitte.

- Elragadó… A hercegnek is biztos tetszeni fogsz!

Riza kilépett a szobából, majd visszaterelte a szöszit.

- Vedd inkább át és nyomás vacsorázni! – mondta, mire Ed szófogadóan visszament. A nő most Barryre nézett.

- Roy hányszor próbálkozott?

A páncélos nem akarta, hogy Roynak rossz legyen, de Rizát nagyon szerette.

- Háromszor.

- Egész jó arány ahhoz képest, hogy egész délután a szobában voltunk... – merengett a nő, majd Barryre mosolygott. – Ismét hálás köszönet... holnaptól már nem kell őrködnöd.

Barry felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől…

- Az esküvő után a herceggel fog lakni, igaz?

- Pontosan – bólintott Riza, majd előreindult a vacsorához.

* * *

Edward néhány percet késett csak, majd leült Roy mellé. A szeme élénken csillogott, bár mindenki a lelkére kötötte, hogy ne árulja el a férfinek milyen a ruhája.

Roy gyönyörű mosollyal ajándékozta meg.

- Mit kívánsz, kicsim? – állt is fel, hogy ha Ed választ, tudjon neki szedni.

Ed elpirult a „kicsim" megszólításra, majd magához tért és körbepillantott az asztalon. Rögtön meg is tetszett neki jó néhány sütemény, de előtte a rendes étel.

- Azokból a fasírtokból kérek, és a rizsből – mosolygott Royra. Bevárta amíg a férfi magának is szedett és csak akkor kezdett el ő is enni.

A herceg nagyon figyelt szíve választottjára, hogy egy percig se nélkülözzön… A főétel után a szolgák elvitték a tálakat és a desszert jött. Roy a tálcát Ed elé tette, hogy válogasson csak kedvére.

Ed többfajta sütit is evett és jóllakottan ásított egyet. Szívesen közelebb bújt volna Royhoz, de rengetegen voltak az asztalnál és tartóztatnia kellett magát. Csak az asztal takarásában fogta meg a herceg kezét.

Roy megszorította a kezét és szépen nézett rá, hogy minden rendben, már nincs egy nap se hátra.

* * *

Jean elnézve őket elgondolkozott: van még valami, amit nem mondtak el a kis szöszikének?

Maes mosolyogva nézte őket.

- Annyira aranyosak - mondta Jeannak. – Egy rettentő csinos herceg és egy tündéri gyerek.

Jean mosolyogva bólintott.

- Felnő a hercegünk. Érdekes, hogy pont egy gyerek mellett… Remélem, nem lesz gond az esküvő után.

- Ednek mindent elmondtunk, Mustang pedig nem tapasztalatlan ilyen téren se... amúgy is szereti Edot, csak kicsit le fog döbbenni...

Jean gonoszan elvigyorodott és Maeshez hajolt, hogy véletlen se hallja meg más…

- Jobb is, hogy egy fiút fogott… Nem bírna több gyerekkel, ha meg szökne, majd Riza visszarángatja.

Maes helyeslően bólintott.

- Szerintem a királynő is hasonlóan gondolkodott, amikor megtudta...

* * *

Vacsora után Roy felkísérte Edot a szobájába. Az ajtó előtt megállt, és izgatottan nézett az aranyszín szemekbe.

- Holnap a nagy nap…

Ed boldogan bólintott és szeretőn ölelte át a férfit.

- Riza azt mondta, hogy a reggelinél még találkozunk aztán meg már csak az esküvőn...

- Igen – fonta karjait Edo csípőjére – Rólad szeretnék álmodni az éjjel! – sóhajtotta és homlokát Edéhez döntötte.

Edo csak pirulva mosolygott... ő már azóta a férfivel álmodik mióta ide került.

- Jó legyél! – simította a buksiját. – A reggelinél találkozunk! – köszönt el tőle, de nem tudott elindulni, csak megfogta Ed mindkét kezét. Hosszan nézte a csinos kis pofit, és alig akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen szerencsés lehet.

Edward rászorított a kezére és neki sem volt kedve bemenni a szobájába. Szívesen behívta volna Royt, de ott volt a ruha és azt nem láthatta a férfi.

- Jó éjszakát! – adott egy hosszú puszit Roy arcára.

- Jó éjt! – köszönt el Roy is. Egy napon belül férj, és feleség lesznek!

Legalábbis, a herceg azt hitte…

* * *

_Folytatás hamarosan..._


	12. Legboldogabb nap

_És a várva várt nap :) Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**12. rész – Legboldogabb Nap**

Edward nem igazán tudott aznap este aludni. Csak forgolódott órákon át és egyfolytában a másnapon járt az esze. Aztán csak-csak elaludt, reggel viszont úgy kelt fel, mintha egy percet nem pihent volna. Az izgatottság miatt azonban egyáltalán nem tűnt fáradtnak...

Roy korán ébredt és egy percig sem bírt nyugton ülni. Fogalma sem volt arról, mikor lopta el Edo a szívét, de nem bánta.

A reggelinél feszengve ült, várva a nagy őt…

* * *

Edward a lehető legszebb ruháját vette fel és úgy ment le reggelizni. Az arca felvidult, amikor látta, hogy Roy már ott van... rögtön le is ült mellé.

- Jó reggelt! Sikerült velem álmodnod?

A herceg bólintott.

- Szia, szépségem! Nem tudom, mit álmodtam, de rád gondoltam, mielőtt elaludtam volna!

- Én is, egyfolytában és egész éjszaka! Alig tudtam aludni – mesélte ártatlan mosollyal az arcán. – De ma már együtt alszunk – tette még hozzá, ha lehet még boldogabban.

- Akkor tényleg nem sokat aludhattál! – kuncogott Roy – Még nem voltál a szobámban, épp ideje lesz… Az egyik szekrényt ki is pakoltam, lesz helyed bőven!

- Majd holnap átpakolok... ma pedig úgyis ünnepség lesz! – lelkesedett. Viszont olyannyira izgatott volt, hogy enni nem igazán tudott.

Roy nem jegyezte meg inkább, hogy az ünnepséget is folytatni fogják, kettesbe, és ahhoz nem nagyon kell ruha…

- Ahogy neked jobb tündérkém! De ezt edd meg szépen, mert az esküvődön el fogsz ájulni! – kínálta pirítóssal.

- Nem ájulhatok el! – pánikolt be és vette el az egyik pirítóst.

Roy töltött neki teát is, és ő is evett. Ahogy közeledett a reggeli vége, egyre izgatottabb lett. Már tényleg nincs sok… Pár óra.

* * *

Reggeli után Riza odalépett és megfogta Ed kezét.

- Gyere velem... elkészülünk. Fürdés, öltözés, haj! Liza is segít majd – húzta fel a székből így Ed kénytelen volt elengedni Roy kezét. – Viszlát Roy! Találkoztok az esküvőn! Addig még lesz pár órám kinevelni – nézett gonoszan a férfire.

A férfi jogosan felnyögött.

- Azért ne ijeszd meg nagyon, és ne neveld olyan férfigyűlölőnek, mint amilyen te vagy! – morrant a nőre. Nekik nem kellett esküvő: anélkül is úgy viselkedtek, mint egy veszekedős házaspár…

* * *

Maes vállon veregette Royt.

- Ne aggódj, a felvilágosításon már túl van a mennyasszonyod! Egész jól viselte...

- El tudom képzelni, miket mondtatok neki… - morgolódott. – A végén kidob a saját ágyamból, de akkor én is kidoblak titeket a karámba Kese mellé…

- Ne aggódj! Riza is nagyon kedvesen magyarázott neki és mi is... kicsit megijedt, de ez érthető.

- Majd meglátjuk este… - nézett csúnyán Maesre. – Megyek én is készülődni! – lett máris lelkesebb.

Maes sóhajtva túrt a hajába és utána lépett.

- Ne nézz így rám... tényleg nem tettünk semmi rosszat! És amúgy is, jobb, hogy tudja mit akarsz tőle...

Roy féloldalasan nézett Maesre.

- Gyanúsak vagytok most már… De nem baj, bármit is mondtatok neki, viszonozza az érzéseim. – mosolyodott el. Már egy ideje furcsállta a három jómadár viselkedését, de nem törődött velük. Riza alapból elkergette a feleségjelölteket, örült, hogy végre van olyan, akit nem…

- Az biztos... nagyon szeret téged – követte Maes. – Segítsek összekészülni?

- Igen, légy szíves! Ne értsd félre, de segíthetnél lefürödni. Nem fogadok mától szolgálót, nehogy Edonak rosszul essen…

A férfi bólintott.

- Persze, hogy segítek... és meg kell állapítsam, hogy szerelmes vagy! – tette még hozzá.

- Igen, az lehet… Olyan, mint egy földre szállt angyal! – mondta halkan. – Nem kapott sok szeretetet. – lépdelt a fürdő felé.

Maes követte, majd előpakolta neki a fürdőolajokat.

A fürdővíz addigra készen állt, így Roynak csak bele kellett csobbannia. Kicsit áztatta magát, hogy Maes könnyebben lemossa. Utána az illatos fürdőolajat kente a bőrére, ahol elérte, a többit Maesre hagyta…

Maes szépen elpakolászott, majd maga is elsietett, hogy felöltözzön az esküvőre.

* * *

Riza közben lefürdette Edwardot és ráadták a mennyasszonyi ruhát. Nagyon szép lánynak nézett ki benne... sokan irigykedhetnek Royra.

Ezután következett viszont a haj, Riza a lányára bízta, hogy fésülje ki, addig keres csatokat, amivel szépen feltűzhetik.

Ahogy elkészültek Ed hajával Riza a fiú elé tolt egy tükröt. Ed meglepetten forgott előtte. Csattal volt felfogva a haja és a feje tetején a kontyba volt szúrva egy gyönyörű fehér virág. Elmosolyodott és hálásan karolta át Rizát.

* * *

Izabella az apja szobáját díszítette fel. Mindenütt gyümölcsfavirágok, és az egész szoba illatozott.

* * *

Edward közben fel-le járkált a szobájában. Nem bírt magával és nem tudott mit kezdeni a további idejében. Gyakorlatilag most jutott eszébe, hogy fogalma sincs hogyan zajlik egy esküvő, még nem volt egyen sem...

* * *

Roy mindig is adott a megjelenésére, de most ez többszörösen igaz volt…

Hófehér ruháján csak ezüstszínű díszítés volt és egy halvány rózsa a gombhoz tűzve, haját hátratűrte.

Már csak fél óra… Elindult.

* * *

Riza előrement és szólt Ednek, hogy időre érkezzen... az ő bevonulásával kezdődik az egész. A fiú bólintott és fél óra múlva egyedül sétált le a kastély kis templomába és kint megpillantotta Jeant. Megörült, hogy nem egyedül kell lennie.

* * *

Roy már a templomba volt Maessel… Alig várta a pillantott, hogy meglássa a kis menyasszonyát.

Maes látta Royon az izgatottságot és mosolyogva megbökte.

- Mindjárt bejönnek... ne izgulj.

* * *

A szöszi Jean mellé sétált és rámosolygott.

- Hú, de csinos vagy! – bátorította a szőke lovag. – Roy odalesz érted! – nyújtotta a karját, hogy a szöszke belemarkoljon, és bemehessenek.

Edward elpirult és belekarolt Jeanba.

- Nagyon remélem! Ő már bent vár? – kérdezte izgatottan.

- Már bent van, mindjárt kezdődik a szertartás! És Edo… - fordult egy pillanatra komolyan a fiú felé – Ha este meglepődne, ne hagyd magad! Egy kicsit biztos meg fog, te viszont légy erős és ragaszkodó! – mondta még. Ezután bekísérte a fiút.

* * *

Roy a fejét forgatta, mikor hirtelen meglátta a szöszit.

Gyönyörű volt, egyszerűen meseszép, a szíve pedig vadul kalapált.

Edward csak azért nem esett össze az izgatottságtól, mert Jeanba tudott kapaszkodni. A templomban mindenki felé fordult... voltak akik irigykedve nézték, hiszen csak annyit tudtak róla, hogy Roy valahonnan összeszedte és most meg elveszi...

Edo viszont nem figyelt rájuk. Tekintetével Royt kereste és nemsokára meg is találta. Szerelmesen elmosolyodott és boldogságában erősebben rászorított Jean karjára.

Jean határozottan vezette Roy elé. Tetszett neki, amit a férfi arcán látott, hisz végre révbe ért…

Roy szerelmes pillantást vetett rá.

- Csodálatosan nézel ki! – súgta halkan, hogy csak a szöszike hallja.

Ed megfogta a férfi kezét.

- Köszönöm! – mondta és többször is végigmérte Royt. Pillantása elárulta: nagyon tetszik neki most is a férfi. Mondani viszont már nem volt ideje mert a pap is előlépett. Hosszú fehér ruhát viselt és díszes palástot.

- Köszöntöm a kedves egybegyűlteket és az ifjú párt! Azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy tanúi lehessünk szeretett hercegünk esküvőjének... – kezdte a monológját.

A herceg csak elhúzta a száját egy pillanatra. Tisztába volt a kastélyban lakók és a környék véleményével: már mindenki várta, hogy végre megnősüljön.

Jean diszkréten elvigyorodott. Végre bekötik Mustang fejét…

A pap még hosszan beszélt, majd hamarosan a lényegre tért.

- Tisztelt jelenlévő Roy Mustang... elfogadod-e hites feleségedül az itt megjelent ifjú hölgyet? Szeretni fogod-e életed végéig, védelmezed-e, kitartasz-e mellette jóban rosszban, egészségben betegségben és hűséget fogadsz-e neki?

- Igen, fogadom! – mondta Mustang határozottan, le se véve tekintetét Edoról. Szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy félt, kiugrik a helyéről…

- És te ifjú hölgy... hozzámész-e az itt megjelent férfihez? Szeretni fogod-e életed végéig és kitartasz-e mellette minden bajban, egészségben betegségben? Hűséges leszel hozzá és vele maradsz-e?

Edward Roy arcát figyelte és amikor a pap befejezte bólintott.

- Igen!

- Rendben – csukta be a könyvét. – Ezennel házastársakká nyilvánítalak titeket! Most már megcsókolhatod a mennyasszonyt. – intézte Royhoz, majd csendesebben hozzátette Ednek. – Nézz néha a körme alá...

Roy csak szeme sarkából nézett a papra, többet nem is foglalkozott vele. Közelebb húzta Edot, tenyerét a tarkójára simította és hosszan, gyengéden megcsókolta.

Jean megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott… Ez rendben zajlott…

Ed meg se hallotta a pap szavait. Gyakorlatilag beleolvadt a férfi karjaiba és puhán viszonozta a csókot... felharsant az orgona hangja és a vendégsereg tapsban tört ki.

Izabella elnézegette az apját és megállapította, nem látta még ilyennek. Feldíszítette a szobájukat, a többi Royra volt bízva…

Roy egy apró szájrapuszival vetett véget a csóknak.

Nem tudott mit mondani, csak nézte feleségét…

* * *

Carla sétált oda a pároshoz és kedvesen nézett rájuk.

- Gratulálhatok elsőként nektek? Igazán örülök nektek! – törölgette a szemét a zsebkendővel. Egészen meghatódott, hogy a fia végre komoly döntést hozott.

Roy megölelte édesanyját.

- Örülök, hogy boldog vagy… És annak is, hogy áldásod adtad ránk! Menjünk az ünnepségre!

- Csak utánatok, fiatalok – lépett oda Maes is. – De csipkedjétek magatokat, mert mögöttetek az éhes vendégsereg...

Edward már fogta is Roy karját és elindult vele kifelé.

- Nagyon szép vagy. – súgta Edo fülébe már a folyosón lépdelve. – Boldog vagyok, hogy a feleségem lettél!

- Én is! – hajolt oda egy pusziért.

* * *

Az ebédlő addigra fel volt díszítve és felszolgálták az ebédet. Egy zenekar is várta már az ünneplő sereget és vidám dallal köszöntötték az érkezőket.

Két hatalmas bársonyszék volt elhelyezve a főasztal végén, fölötte virágkoszorúból egy hatalmas szív.

Roy elfoglalta helyét ifjú feleségével. Elnézegette a díszítést, keze kedvese kezében. Elcsodálkozott, milyen gyorsan megy az idő, ezzel egyidőben izgatott lett az este miatt…

Az ebéd és utána a lakodalom estig tartott. Edot egy csomó lovag felkérte táncolni, de a legtöbbet félénken elutasította... ez pedig annyira megtetszett nekik, hogy egyre többen próbálkoztak. Végül a kis mennyasszony úgy oldotta meg, hogy elrángatta Royt táncolni, akire rengeteg lány függesztette a tekintetét.

Vacsorát szintén felszolgálták és borból is fogyott jócskán... Az evés után Edward megszorította Roy kezét. Kezdett fáradni és szívesebben lepihent volna kettesben kedvesével.

A herceg is már menni szeretett volna… Felállt a székből és megköszönte mindenkinek a részvételt, illetve, engedte, hogy a mulatság tovább tartson.

Őmaga Edoval meglépett.

* * *

_Nem nehéz kitalálni mi lesz a folytatásban... hamarosan következik ;)_


	13. Valami nem stimmel

_Azt hiszem erre a fejezetre sokat vártatok! Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**13. rész – Valami nem stimmel**

Már több folyosót is magukra hagytak, a feleség szobáját is elhagyták…

A sajátja kicsit messzebb volt… Ajtót nyitott, és előre engedte kedvesét…

Edet szinte rögtön megcsapta az édes virágillat és a kandallóban is pattogott a tűz kellemes fényt adva a szobában.

- Ezt te csináltad?

Roy a fejét ingatta.

- Izabella, a legidősebb lányom díszített. Mondtam neki, hogy tetszett neked a gyümölcsfavirágos rét… - csukta be az ajtót. Kézen fogta Edet és hosszan nézett rá. – Mostantól itt fogsz lakni. Ez az én szobám…

- Örülök... de vissza kell szaladnom a szobámban! A hálóingemet ott hagytam! – mondta, ahogy észbe kapott.

A férfi ismét csak ingatta a fejét.

- Nem kell… Most nem lesz rá szükséged… - engedte el Ed kezét és arcát két kezébe fogta. – De egy hálóing nálam is van, a szabó adta…

- De nem alhatok a mennyasszonyi ruhámba... – kezdte, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott, amit Rizáék mondtak neki a nászéjszakáról. Rózsás pír szaladt fel az arcára, ahogy felnézett Roy arcára.

- Hm, egyáltalán nem lesz szükségünk ruhákra… - mondta, és puszit nyomott az orrára.

- Nem értem mi abban a jó, de ha ezt szeretnéd... – mosolygott rá halvány pírral.

Roy elgondolkozott, mit is kéne erről mondjon… Rizáék már biztos a frászt hozták szegényre.

- Élvezni fogod te is… - mondta végül. – Néhány gyertyát eloltok, addig helyezkedj kényelembe.

* * *

Edocska bólintott, majd leült az ágy szélére és onnan figyelte a férfit.

A férfi eloltott néhány gyertyát, így kellemes, halvány fény maradt a szobában.

A felsőt le is vette és tette egy fotel támlájára…

Edward végigmérte a félmeztelen férfit. Még nem látta így, ezért elidőzött a méregetésével.

Roy tudta, hogy Edo még nagyon ártatlan ilyen téren, és nem fogja róla leszaggatni a ruhát, így alsóra vetkőzött. Megállt az ágy előtt és legmegnyerőbb mosolyával igyekezett megnyugtatni, nem lesz gond…

Edward ártatlan kis mosollyal nézett rá. Egyáltalán nem izgult, tudta, hogy a férfi semmi rosszat nem tenne vele.

Kíváncsi tekintettel érintette meg Roy mellkasát és csúsztatta lentebb a kezét a hófehér bőrön.

A hercegen kellemes borzongás futott végig, Edo érintése nyomán bizsergést érzett szétáramlani a testében. Izgatottsága hamar fizikailag is látszott…

A fiatal mindössze őszinte kíváncsisággal méregette Royt és érintette a testét.

Roy hangosan felsóhajtott. Leült az ágyra, egészen Edo mellé és félkézzel a derekát karolta át. Jobbjával a vállát simogatta, lassan haladva egyre lejjebb…

Ednek nagyon jól esett a simogatás... kicsit közelebb bújt Royhoz.

Roy szíve egyre hevesebben vert és izgatottan követte tekintetével ujjait. Nem volt melle a feleségének, de ez eddig fel se tűnt neki, túlságosan elragadta a szerelem…

A derekánál a háta felé simogatta, a kis gombokhoz érve pedig sorra pattintotta ki őket, majd a fűzőt oldotta ki, a sok kis masnit…

A meglazult ruhát már könnyedén letolta egyik válláról, a látszó bőrét pedig csókokkal hintette.

A fiú kicsit közelebb bújt Royhoz és halk sóhajok hagyták el az ajkait. Kellemes és bizsergető érzés volt, minden egyes csók, vagy érintés.

Roy örült, hogy ilyen sóhajokat csal ki szeretett feleségéből.

Egyre lejjebb tolta a ruhát, mígnem hátul egészen kioldotta… A vágy is sürgette már. Felhúzta a ruháját, várva, Ed felemelje a karjait, hogy könnyebben kibújtassa.

Ed kibújt a ruhából és most már kissé zavarba jött. Amit meséltek neki és az ijedtsége ellentmondásba keveredett azzal, amit most érzett. Igencsak élvezte a csókokat és simogatásokat.

A herceg szeretően mérte végig. Észre se vette magán, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekli, Edo nem nőies annyira, mint először tűnt.

Ráhajolt a vékony testre és saját izgalmával mit sem törődve csókolgatta a mellkasát, egyre lejjebb haladva…

A szöszi egyre forróbbnak érezte a bőrét. A kellemes melegség többször is átjárta és döbbenten érzékelte, hogy valami nem úgy működik ahogy szokott...

* * *

Roynak elsőre fel se tűnt… Már az alhasánál járt.

Megdermedt és meg se bírt nyikkanni… Végigmérte mégegyszer a feleségét, egészen a dudorodó alsóneműig…

- Na ne… - motyogta. – Öltözz, valakivel beszélnünk kell! – mondta és mire felkelt, férfiassága lelankadt…

* * *

Ed felkönyökölt, az arca tűzpiros volt. Semmit sem értett.

- Mi... miért? Valami baj van? – azt hitte valamit elrontott.

A férfi kicsit sápadt volt, és ő se nagyon értette. No de Riza öltöztette… Hogy nem vette észre? Vagy talán ezért nem alhatott nála? Ó, átkozott hárpia!

- Csak öltözz… Beszélni kell valakivel…

Ednek nem volt kedve újra belebújni a mennyasszonyi ruhába, ezért felvett egy hálóinget, ami a kezébe került. Zavarodott volt és ez látszott az arcán.

* * *

Roy magára rángatott egy fürdőköpenyt és Edet magaután cipelte a fél kastélyon. Mindketten mezítláb voltak, de az volt a szerencséjük, hogy a szolgák naponta takarítottak…

* * *

Apó közben Maessel, Rizával és Jeannak beszélgetett. Szinte már várták, hogy Roy belibbenjen.

Roy betoppant, mögötte a szeppent szöszije. Azt hitte, csak Riza lesz bent…

Riza szavak nélkül is kifejezte, hogy dühös Royra. Gyilkos pillantást küldött felé, majd aggódva pillantott a kis szöszire, aki leginkább ijedtnek és zavarodottnak tűnt.

Maes sóhajtott, már vártak rájuk.

Roy viszonozta a pillantást.

- Riza, te álnok hárpia, tudtad végig? – kérdezte, mire Apó és Jean is csatlakozott a nőhöz.

- Mi a problémád, Roy? Nem áll fel? – kérdezte az öreg csevegő hangnemben.

Jean inkább Edoval törődött.

- Edo, ne hagyd magad… amiről beszéltem neked, az fordítva is igaz! A házastársi kötelességek Royra is igazak!

Riza megrázta a fejét.

- Az elején még nem... és amúgy meg mi bajod? Szereted nem? Elvetted nem? Mi figyelmeztettünk, hogy ismerd meg jobban, most már ne hőbörögj!

Edward még mindig nem értette az egészet. Számára annyira természetes volt, hogy szereti Royt, hogy elképzelni sem tudta mi a probléma.

- Mi bajod? – fordult felé kétségbeesetten. – Azt mondtad, hogy velem maradsz, és hogy szeretsz... most miért viselkedsz így?

Roy eléggé felháborodott.

- Féltékeny fúria vagy! – mutatott Rizára, mire Jeanék csak sóhajtottak. Megint lejátsszák ezek ketten a szokásos vitát…

- Tényleg Roy! Mi a bajod? Van hét eleven gyereked, és azt mondtad, egy fiatal, szerető társat akarsz, aki melletted áll. Nem értem, hol a gond.

Roy Apó elé állította tökös asszonyát.

- Fiú!

Apó felhajtotta a srác hálóingét, elhúzta az alsóneműt majd bólintott.

- Probléma? Jean is fiú volt…

- És Maes is... – tette hozzá Riza. – Carla is örült... legalább nem kell több csemetét nevelgetni... Most pedig jobb lesz, ha sürgősen visszamentek és kiengeszteled! – veszekedett vele.

Edo fájdalmas arccal, mérgesen állt a szituáció előtt.

- Ígéretet tettél! Most miért akarsz egyszercsak így kidobni? – emelte fel a hangját és közben könnyes lett a szeme.

A herceg letaglózva állt a „bírók" előtt… Edora nézett, és már azt se tudta, mit érez.

Jean adta meg a kegyelemdöfést…

- Edward, te meg ne hagyd magad! Roy a férjed, akinek vigyáznia kell rád, mindent megadnia… Szép estét nektek, holnap nem kelt titeket senki, a reggelit majd egyikünk az ágyba viszi! – intett Roynak, aki lassan sarkon fordult.

Edward kicsit még álldogált, majd mikor Maes hevesen integetett neki észbe kapott és Roy után indult. Becsukta az ajtót is és csendben követte a férfit.

Riza sóhajtott.

- Remélem meglesznek...

* * *

_Kiderült a turpisság... de mit tesz most Roy? Folytatás hamarosan..._


	14. Meddig tart egy nászéjszaka?

_Ne szaporítsuk a szót! Jó olvasást! _

* * *

**14. rész – Meddig tart egy nászéjszaka?**

Roy összezavarodva lépkedett a szobájuk felé. Megpróbálta rendezni a gondolatait, de nem járt sikerrel. Elvett egy fiút…

Edo mellé lépett, kezei a háta mögött.

- Ennyire baj, hogy fiú vagyok? – kérdezte és nem tudta eltüntetni a haragot a hangjából.

Roy átgondolta előbb a választ, közben a szobájához értek. Beengedte a szöszit, majd mikor belépett ő is, az ajtónak dőlt. Elnézegette a szöszit, a most kissé dacos, mérges arcot…

Dehogy tudná kidobni. Hiszen menthetetlenül beleszeretett!

- Azt hiszem, Rizusnak igaza volt… - mosolyodott el.

Edo duzzogva ült le az ágyra.

- Mire volt jó ez az egész?

A herceg ellökte magát az ajtótól és lassan az ágyhoz sétált. Leült a fiú mellé és megrázta a fejét.

- Meglepődtem. Nem tudtam, hogy fiú vagy. De szeretlek…

Ed elgondolkozva meredt maga elé.

- Most hogy mondod furának találtam, hogy kisasszonynak, meg hölgynek hívnak... de nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy jelentőséget. Nincsen tapasztalatom ilyen téren... a kastélyba csak kölyöknek hívott mindenki... – máris kezdett megnyugodni, hogy Roy ismét ott volt mellette.

Roy magához húzta a fiút és átölelte. Megnyugtatóan simogatta a hátát.

- Nem zavar… Anyám és a pap is áldását adta az esküvőre, csak ez számít…

Edward szorosan átölelte Roy nyakát és arcával egészen a mellkasához bújt. Kicsit attól félt az előbb, hogy máris elveszíti a férfit így most megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

- Nagyon szeretlek... – súgta neki halkan.

A férfit melegség öntötte el a szavak hallatán.

- Én is, kisbogár! – puszilta meg a fejét. A szobában kellemes meleg volt, hisz be volt fűtve, a finom illatok betöltötték az orrát. – Folytatjuk? – kérdezte halkan.

Ed kibontakozott az ölelésből, majd szájon csókolta a férfit.

- Persze! Eddig tetszett, bár kicsit furcsa érzés volt!

- Rizáék biztos elmondták, mikre számíthatsz. Természetesen szóba nem lehet elmondani, inkább érezni kell… - vette le a köntösét, ami selymes suhogással lecsúszott, végigsimítva a testét és a földön landolt.

Feljebb mászott az ágyon, Edet is hívogatva…

Edward követte Royt és lehuppant mellé a párnák közé.

- Meséltek, de az elég furcsán hangzott... amit csináltál az viszont kellemes volt.

- Ezt örömmel hallom! – simogatta le a hálóinget, csókolva, néha-néha megnyalintva a szöszi bőrét.

Ed rásegített és kibújt a hálóingből. Elfelejtve az előbbi kis közjátékot, ismét Roy felfedezésével foglalatoskodott.

* * *

Royon már csak az alsója volt, de Edon szintén csak fehérnemű… Most nem döntötte rögtön hátra a fiút, hagyta hogy az simogassa, megismerje a testét. Ő is így tett, Edo illatos, világos bőrén ujjait húzogatta.

- Nagyon izmos vagy... – állapította meg mosolyogva. – És szép is. Biztos sokan irigyelnek.

- Sokat edzek… - bólintott. – De te sem panaszkodhatsz, nagyon csinos vagy. – piszkálta a fiú mellbimbóját. Végül ujjai lejjebb csúsztak az ágyékára.

Ed csak halkan nyikkant egyet és libabőrös lett az egész teste. Bizonytalanul érintette Roy mellkasát. Nem igazán tudta mit csináljon.

Roy figyelmesen követte Edo minden kis reakcióját.

- Érints nyugodtan... Ami neked jól esik, nekem is jó! – simogatta meg az arcát.

- Más vagy, mint én – csúsztatta le a kezét a férfi alhasa felé és körözött a köldökénél. A herceg izmosabb volt és sokkal férfiasabb, mint ő.

- Többek közt tizenegy évvel idősebb is vagyok… - mondta sóhajtva – Vagy tízzel? Mindegy is… - nyögött fel hirtelen.

Edwardnak rögtön Roy nadrágjára esett a pillantása. Kíváncsi lett és nadrágon keresztül érintette a férfit.

- Itt is felnőttesebbnek tűnsz...

Roy hosszan, élvezettel sóhajtott fel.

- Csak egy kicsit… - markolta meg a lepedőt maga mellett.

Ed tovább tapogatta a lábai között.

- Határozottan nagyobbnak és keményebbnek tűnik... nem szokott nyomni?

A férfi is érezte, hogy bizony nagyon izgalmi állapotban van már.

- Az kimaradt a felvilágosításból, hogy ez miért van? – kérdezte elhalón.

- Nem volt egy részletes beszámoló – pillantott rá és húzta el a kezét. Közelebb hajolt Royhoz és a homlokához érintette a homlokát. – Jól vagy?

- Soha jobban! – szusszant egy nagyot. - A többit is vegyük le… - kérte Edot, majd mondott azért pár apróságot, amit Rizáék biztos kifelejtettek.

* * *

Edward csendesen hallgatta és próbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat. Az arca közben erősen pirult. Roy nadrágjához nyúlt és amennyire tudta lentebb húzta a férfiről.

A férfi számított arra, hogy Rizáék kihagynak bizonyos apróságokat. Feltérdelt, hogy a fiú le tudja tolni az alsóját.

A fiúcska így is tett... szépen megszabadította Royt az alsójától és először vörösödő arccal takarta el a szemeit, csak az ujjai között pislogott ki és méregette óvatosan.

Roy félredöntött fejjel figyelte a szőkét, milyen kis szégyenlős.

- Nem harap… - jegyezte meg kuncogva.

Edward lassan előbújt a tenyere mögül és közelebb kúszott Royhoz. Eddig még nem igazán látott férfit meztelenül. Saját magához hasonlítva a herceg sokkal férfiasabb volt és miután a zavara elmúlt ez inkább érdekelni kezdte.

Tenyere lecsúszott a férfi hasán az ágyéka felé.

Roy türelmesen várt, míg Ed a testét fedezte fel. Megtámaszkodott a háta mögött és halk sóhajokkal mutatta ki, kellemes, amit a srác csinál.

A szöszi nem töltött túl sok időt a férfi tapizásával. Édesen bújt hozzá az arcával és adott egy apró csókot az ajkaira.

A viszonzás gyengéd és szerető volt. Roy lesimított Edo hátán és tenyerét az alsónemű alá csúsztatva lehúzta.

- Izgulsz? – kérdezte a füléhez hajolva, ujjai ezalatt pajkosan a lába közt matattak…

Ed csak halkan felsóhajtott és nyomban meg is rázta a fejét. Szerelmes volt annyira Royba, hogy ne érdekelje más, csak hogy a férfivel lehessen... és eleget akart tenni házastársi kötelességeinek is.

Még maga előtt is sikerült titkolnia, hogy nyugtalan az ismeretlen dolog miatt.

Roy biccentett, bár sejtette, milyen furán érezheti magát a fiú. Hátradöntötte és a combjait széjjelebb húzta, hogy közéjük térdelhessen.

A szöszi megszeppenten figyelte Royt, a pír rózsás színt kölcsönzött az arcának.

A herceg semmit se sietett el; mindkét tenyerével a másik lábait simogatta a combtövétől a térdeiig, majd a lábait feljebb húzta és a csípője alá nyúlt. Megemelte kicsit és próbált a legóvatosabban behatolni.

Edward hangosan felkiáltott a beléhasító érzéstől és nyüsszentve markolta a lepedőt. Másik kezével Roy karjába kapaszkodott és visszább fogta a hangját is.

Roy megnyalta az ajkait és várt, hogy Edo szokja a helyzetet. Lehajolt a fiúhoz, fél kézzel tartva Edet, másikkal magát és az arcára adott egy csókot.

- Az elején kicsit kellemetlen… - súgta a fülé be. Nehezen bírta visszafogni magát, de semmiképpen sem akart Ednek komolyabb fájdalmat okozni.

- Igen... érzem – nyögte a srác és finom gyengédséggel karolta át Roy vállát. Tudta, hogy Roy óvatos és vigyáz rá. Jeanék is megmondták neki és érezte is. - Most már kezd jobb lenni! – sóhajtotta a nyakába lehunyt szemmel.

A herceg kellemesen meglepődött a viselkedésén. Eddig így még nem volt fiúval, de emlékezett az elsőre még Maessel…

- Ha fáj, szóljál, és lassítok! – kérte a fiú csípőjét visszaengedve, így szabaddá vált mindkét keze. Egészen Edora hajolt, szabaddá vált kezével az oldalát simogatta, és lassan mozdult…

Ed épp csak ölelte a férfit, hogy szabad teret adjon neki a mozgásban. Fájdalmat érzett, de egyre inkább javult a helyzet és amúgy sem akarta elrontani a nászéjszakát nyafogással.

Lábait fentebb emelte és Roy csípőjére fonta. Ajkait egyre gyakrabban hagyta el elégedett vagy jóleső sóhaj.

Roy egyre hangosabb lett, egyáltalán nem fogta vissza magát… Egy-egy csókkal hintette Edo nyakát, arcát. Rég nem volt senkivel, érezte, nem bírja már sokáig. Homlokát a szöszi vállának támasztotta és lassabban, mélyebbeket lökött.

A szöszit meleg hullámokban járta át a szenvedély, majd átcsapott valami forróbbá. Roy utolsó mozdulataitól a teste megfeszült és hangosan, élvezettel nyögött fel.

A férfit bizsergető, kellemes érzés járta át, kiáltását a fiú bőrébe fojtotta. Egész testében megremegett, a gyönyört hosszan élvezte.

Edo még levegő után kapkodott és magához ölelte Royt. Apró puszikat adott az arcára és várt, hogy mindketten megnyugodjanak.

A herceg szíve még mindig szaporán vert, épp csak kicsusszant a fiúból és fejét a mellkasára téve pihegett.

A szöszi megcirógatta Roy arcát és a haját, majd hangosan ásított egyet. Elfárasztotta az egész nap és az este is...

Roy érdeklődve pillantott fel. Ő még nem tervezett alvást egy percig se…

- Még nem alszunk…

Ed megilletődve pislogott rá.

- Nem? Még nem végeztünk?

- A nászéjszaka nem hiszem, hogy ilyen rövidnek kéne legyen… - mosolygott Edora, és felült. A kellemes zsibbadtságot még érezte a testében.

A szöszi csak felkönyökölt és nem tudott elnyomni egy második ásítást.

- Nem tudom, még sosem volt nászéjszakám! – ült fel. Az arca egy pillanatra fájdalmasan megrándult.

- Hát, nászéjszakán még én sem! – fogta kézen és húzta közelebb. – De jobb, mint gondoltam… - simított a hosszú, szőke tincsekbe. Ednek hosszabb haja volt, mint mondjuk Rizának, vagy a kastélyban bármelyik lánynak…

Ed elpirult és a férfi vállának támasztotta a fejét, testével pedig a karjaiba bújt.

Roy forrón átölelte, majd eldőlt vele és játékosan a nyakát vette célba csókjaival…

A fiú már majdnem elszundított Roy mellkasán, amikor az első csók a nyakát érte. Felpattantak a szemei és fészkelődve, kapálózva, tekeregve nevetni kezdett.

A férfi ezt használta ki és a fiú fölé kerekedve csipkedte, harapdálta óvatosan, ahol érte…

Ed tovább nevetett és próbált tiltakozni, vagy arrébb lökni Roy kezét, kevés sikerrel. Ez a kis játék viszont elég volt ahhoz, hogy újra magához térjen és ne akarjon aludni.

Roy nem akarta halálra nevettetni, így csak pár forró csókot nyomott az édes arcra.

- Milyen tündéri a nevetésed! – kacagott a fiúval.

Edward megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt és tovább kuncogott. Hirtelen mozdulattal szorosan magához ölelte Royt.

- Köszönöm – pirult el a bóktól.

A herceg szerelmesen nézett rá.

- Én köszönöm, hogy nem szöktél vissza egy nap után!

Gyönyörködött Edo arcában, a hosszú hajában és lehajolt egy csókért.

A szőke lágyan csókolta meg Roy ajkait, kezét felcsúsztatta az arcára.

Roy felsőtestével szorosan rásimult. Amint ajkaik elváltak, orrával cirógatta Edoét. A finom illatok csak fokozták éberségét…

Edo odabújt hozzá, ujjhegyével Roy arcát cirógatta.

A férfi élénk volt, aludni nem lett volna kedve, inkább Edot nyaggatta még…

Edo még egy ideig úgy volt, mint aki mindjárt elalszik, majd túlesett a holtponton... onnantól kezdve le se lehetett lőni és teljesen felélénkült. Megfogta Roy kezét, ujjacskái felcsúsztak a férfi karján és csiklandozni kezdte.

Roy hagyta érvényesülni Edwardot, de néha átvette a vezetést és hajnalig nem is fáradt le…

* * *

Lassan világosodni kezdett, mire álmosan feküdt a hátára, és húzta Edot a hasára, hogy aludjanak…

Edward azonban most sem bírt magával. Roy mellkasának támasztotta a kezeit, és félig felemelkedett, de a férfi ölelő karjai visszafogták így újfent a hercegen kötött ki.

- Vége is a nászéjszakának? – érdeklődött kissé szomorkás szemekkel.

A férfi pihegve nézett vissza rá, a szobában a legtöbb gyertya csonkig leégett, de a hajnali derengés elég fényt adott ahhoz, hogy jól lássák egymást.

Az, hogy Edward még mindig pattog rajta, nem hagyta sokáig álmosan…

- Ne legyen? – csúsztatta tenyerét a fiú arcára.

- Túl szép, hogy máris vége legyen! Olyan gyorsan reggel lett... – bújt arcával a tenyérbe, majd adott rá egy puszit.

Roy egyetértően bólogatott.

- Gyorsan eltelt, de annál tartalmasabb volt. De attól, hogy elmúlt, még lehet máskor is… Házastársak vagyunk, együtt alszunk… - vigasztalta, ujjával az ajkain játszva.

Edo megcsókolta a férfi ujját és nyelvével piszkálta kicsit a végét, majd megfogta a férfi kezét és közelebb hajolt Royhoz.

A férfi halkan felsóhajtott, Edo minden álmosságot kiűzött a szeméből. Ki akarna aludni ilyenkor?

- Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte a fölé hajoló fiútól.

- Csak egy csókot – forrasztotta ajkait a férfiéhez.

Roy mosolyogva csókolta és mindkét keze a combjára siklott…

Edward előbb hosszan szenvedélyesen, majd egyre lassabban csókolta a férfit. Elhúzódott tőle, halványan rámosolygott, aztán lecsukódtak a szemei fejét még Roy mellkasára ejtette és mély álomba zuhant. Eddig tartottak az energiatartalékai.

A herceg nagyon lassan, nagyot sóhajtott…

Épp kezdte magát beleélni, de ahogy Edward nyugodt légzését hallgatta, ő is elaludt…

* * *

_Következik az utolsó fejezet!_


	15. Zajlik az élet

**15. rész - Zajlik az élet**

Riza egész délelőtt hagyta pihenni az ifjú párt. Úgyis volt bőven tennivalója elpakolni az előző napi mulatság romjait. Ebédre egy tálcára pakolt a finomabb ételekből és úgy döntött ideje lesz felébredni a fiataloknak.

Egy kézzel egyensúlyozva a tálcát nyitott be. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy a takaró nagyjából takarta a párost. Edo Roy hasához volt bújva és mélyen szuszogott, de álmában is látszott rajta, hogy nagyon boldog.

Roy ébren volt egy ideje, mégsem mozgolódott sokat, Edo túl aranyosan aludt ahhoz.

Mikor Riza betévedt a szobába, egy pillanatig se gondoklkozott azon, hogy magukra rántsa jobban a takarót.

Riza letette a tálcát és intett Roynak. Becsukta maga után az ajtót és erre az apró zajra emelte fel Edward a fejét. A nap besütött és az éjszakai halvány derengés után az erős fény bántotta a szemét. Nagyokat pislogott és Royra emelte a pillantását. Elmosolyodott.

A herceg feljebb emelkedett, elmacskásodott tagjainak isteni ajándék volt ez a kis változás is…

- Jó reggelt… Most ágyban eszünk, nem kell lemászni az étkezőbe… - borzolta meg a szőke tincseket.

Edward arcon csókolta és közelebb bújt hozzá.

- Jó reggelt! Remekül hangzik! – ujjongott a fiú.

Roy egy pillanatra elengedte, míg a tálcát megkaparintotta. Az ágyra emelte, majd Edet háttal az ölébe húzta.

- Akkor együnk, Riza nagyon sok finomságot összeválogatott.

- Hm, az kicsúszna, azt együk külön hozzá… - vett el egy kenyeret, megkente és Edo ízlésének megegyező hozzávalókat pakolt rá.

Ed átnyújtotta kedvesének a kenyeret és már vette is át, ami neki készült. Így sokkal jobb íze volt.

* * *

Éppen befejezték a reggelizést, amikor odakint felharsant a riadó kürt és kiabálások szűrődtek be.

A férfi felmordult és közelebb húzta magához Edet, hogy ne izguljon.

- Nyugi, majd az őrök és lovagok elintézik… - dőlt is hátra, magával húzva kedvesét.

Edward egyre nyugtalanabb lett és a zajok is hangosabbak lettek.

Közelebb bújt Royhoz, amikor berontott egy fiatal lovag.

- Uram! Elnézést, hogy zavarom! De egy... sár...sár...sárkány van itt! – dadogta ijedten. – Úgy hisszük az ifjú hercegnőért jött...

Roy nyűgösen felnyögött.

- Nem bírtok vele? – kérdezte, de a kinti ricsajból elég egyértelmű választ kapott. – Mindjárt megyek… Addig is, vízágyút! Nehogy felgyújtsa nekem itt az egész kastélyt!

- Nem bírunk vele! – lépett be egy nyúzott, megpörkölt hajú lovag is. – Őrjöng... most jutott be a kastélykertbe. Uram, elbújtassuk a feleségét? – kérdezte. Szeme lelkesen felcsillant a gondolatra, hogy védelmezze a szöszi lánykát.

- Nem kell – rázta a fejét a herceg – Kimegyek, egyszer már elbántam vele, ti páran maradjatok itt… - kelt fel egy szál semmibe és betakargatta Edot. – Te itt maradsz, kincsem… Ki se mozdulj a paplan alól, világos? – simogatta meg a fejét és felöltözött, majd elviharzott.

Edward maga köré tekerte a takarót, még a fejére is felhúzta és úgy kukkantott Roy után aggódó pillantással.

* * *

A sárkány addigra már a kapu felé igyekezett, itt több őrosztag is az útját állta, de mindegyiket egy suhintással elküldte.

Roy kint egy gondos lovásznak köszönhetően már Kese nyergébe is pattant és a sárkány felé vágtatott. Nem messze tőle lefékezett, a ló patái szikrákat hánytak a köves úton.

- Mit akarsz itt, te sárkány? Edot tegnap feleségül vettem, nem engedem, hogy elvidd tőlem!

- Feleségül? – nézett rá tüzet köpve a sárkány. És őket persze meg se hívták... farkával mérgesen csapott a lovas felé...

- Feleségül. A királyné és a pap áldását adta rá… - motyogta zavartan. Lova odébb ugrott a sárkány farka elől és mérgesen fújtatott. – Miért jöttél?

- Jah! Hoztam pár cuccot a kölyöknek, amiket ott hagyott nálunk! – változott vissza emberi alakba. – Csak ezek az őrültek rám támadtak... – fújt most már csak füstöt a katonák felé.

Roy határozottan intett a katonáknak, hogy ne háborúskodjanak.

- Ó, vagy úgy… Gyere be nyugodtan. – tette el a kardját.

- Ó köszönöm – nyomott Roy kezébe egy hatalmas nehéz csomagot. – Hol van az a kis törpe?

A herceg nagyot nyögött a nehéz csomagtól és gyorsan átadta egy izmosabb katonának.

- A szobámban. – ment előre a kastélyba.

* * *

Izumi követte végig, majd ahogy belépett a szobába, már az ágynál is termett és fejbe csűrte a takaró alatt rejtőző pici fejet.

Roy fájdalmasan felnyögött, hogy bántalmazzák a kis drágaságát. Az őrséget gyorsan megnyugtatta, hogy ura a helyzetnek, várjanak az ajtó előtt…

- Ne bántalmazza, olyan kis picurka!

Edward könnyes szemmel bújt elő a takaró alól és a fejét simizte.

- Te szemét gyík! Még itt is bántasz? – szipogta.

- Sárkány vagyok! – ütött még egyet. – És vigyázz hogy beszélsz velem! Én neveltelek, adtam neked enni és vigyáztam rád, ha beteg voltál! És te még arra se méltattál, hogy az esküvődre meghívsz? A cuccaidat is utánad hoztam, te hálátlan kis dög... – püfölte tovább...

A szöszi se hagyta magát viszont. Kezével néha visszacsapott, arra viszont figyelnie kellett, hogy a takaró ne csússzon lentebb róla...

A herceg óvatosan elkapta Izumi kezét.

- Hölgyem, ne bántalmazza… - kérte óvatosan. – Helyette fogadja el a vacsorameghívásunkat. Ha tudtam volna, biztosan nem felejtem el meghívni…

- Hm... még átgondolom – mondta Izumi és gyilkos pillantással méregették egymást Eddel. Ed egyre inkább süllyedt a takaró alá.

- Vagy tarthatnánk egy utóesküvőt... rengeteg étel maradt – lépett be Riza. Félig-meddig hallotta a csetepatét.

Roy elvigyorodott.

- Jó ötlet… Arra meghívom a kastély lakóit… - ült le Ed mellé és puszit adott a fejére, ahol a sárkány megütögette…

Izumi gonoszan elvigyorodott.

- Mondja csak herceg... tud róla, hogy a felesége is fiú?

Edward átkarolta a fekete hajú férfit és még mindig duzzogó arccal, könnyes szemmel bújt hozzá.

- Persze, hogy tudja!

A herceg fáradtan legyintett.

- Az este rájöttem…

Jean csak pislogni tudott. Megjelent egy hatalmas sárkány, akit Roy behívott a kastélyba. Mi jöhet még?

Izumi bólintott.

- Akkor hazaszólok a többieknek... estére mind itt leszünk! – mászott ki az ablakon, majd kiugrott és hatalmas szárnycsapásokkal elröppent.

* * *

Edo a válláig felhúzta a takarót és a fejét cirógatta.

- Rizus, szólnál anyámnak? Én összeszedem Jeanékat, hogy este a rokonai előtt is megerősítjük a házasságot…

- Persze, ne aggódj! – intett a nő és már ki is lépett. Edward Roy karjába kapaszkodott.

- Este nagy nyüzsi lesz… - csókolta meg a fiúcska arcát. – Egész könnyen vette, hogy megházasodtál…

- Ez a pukli neked mi? – szipogta a srác. – Régen is mindig bántott... csoda, hogy még élek.

- Majd este kárpótollak… Már az is csoda, hogy nem a pikkelyeivel rontott be a szobába… - nyújtózott a szekrénykéig, amin egy kis tálban bonbonok voltak. Ed elé tette. – Eszegess ebből, én megyek, és szólok Jeanéknak, hogy intézkedjenek. Maradj addig itt…

* * *

Edo ismét bólintott és befészkelte magát a takaró alá. Roy illata kellemesen belengte a szobát és az ágyat. Gyorsan elszenderült.

Roy hamar kiosztotta a parancsokat… Estig nem árt a pihenés; amint elmondta a kívánságait, visszatért a szobájába.

* * *

- Ébredj, kisbogár… Megyünk fürödni… - keltegette puszikkal Edot.

Edo félálomban átkarolta Roy nyakát.

- Odaviszel?

A herceg már az ölébe is vette a törülközővel együtt. Ráérősen elsétált vele a fürdőig, amit addigra szolgák hada előkészített. Edot letette a székre és levetkőzött.

- Nézelődj az olajok közt, van köztük új is.

Edward nyomban választott is egy finom gyümölcs illatú készítményt. A fürdőhöz sétált és beleült a meleg vízbe.

- Áhh... ez nagyon kellemes.

Roy követte és mögé ült a hatalmas dézsában.

- Nagyon… Mindennap beleülök egy dézsányi illatos vízbe… De ketten jobb pancsolni, nem? – csepegtetett közben az üvegcséből a tenyerébe, és belepaskolta a vízbe.

- Sokkal... egyedül csak gyorsan le szoktam mosni magam, hogy minél hamarabb újra láthassalak.

- Én sokáig áztatom magam… - kezdte is dörgölni Edo bőrét. – Ha lefürödtünk, megmasszírozlak… Estére friss és üde legyél…

- Megint ugyanaz lesz a program? – játszott a vízzel.

- Hasonló… A papunk gondolom megerősíti a sárkányék előtt is az esküvőt. Utána pedig amit szeretnél!

- Jó volt a nászéjszaka? Féltem, hogy valamit elrontok – kérdezte kissé zavartan.

- Nagyon! – válaszolt Roy őszintén és Edo fejét előrébb döntötte, hogy hátul a nyakára leheljen csókot. – A legszebb éjszakám volt…

Ed kellemesen felsóhajtott.

- Szerintem eddig nekem is – csúszott fel a keze Roy combján.

A herceg halkan felmordult, Edo érintése nyomán érezte, hogy libabőrös lesz.

- Estére tartogasd az energiádat…

- Ó... jó – húzta vissza a kezét és a saját vállát kezdte mosni.

Roy kuncogott a jeleneten.

- Azért nem kell megijedni… Lemosdatlak, ha kipancsoltuk magunkat…

Edward elvigyorodott, majd le is fröcskölte nyomban a férfit.

A herceg morogva kapta el Ed egyik kezét, szabad kezével pedig visszafröcskölt… A végére még pancsot is sikerült csinálniuk…

* * *

Miután kipancsolták magukat Edo dideregve mászott ki a már hűvösebb vízből és a törülközőket kezdte keresgélni mindenhol, majd egy vastagabb darabot maga köré csavart.

Roy a szobájukban le is huppant az ágyra, karját Ed felé nyújtotta, hogy jöjjön ő is.

- Kicsit még pihenj, én megnézem a gyerekeket…

- Ne menjek veled? Megnézem én is őket – törölgette a haját.

- Ha megszárítkoztál, gyere csak! – mosolygott rá és felöltözött csinosan. Amióta a nőktől eltiltotta az anyja, sokkal többet törődött a kicsikkel…

Edward a lehető leggyorsabban elkészült és szépen felöltözött, hogy lemehessen Royjal a gyerekekhez.

Roy egy hatalmas játszó szobába ment, ahol a gyermekei napközben szívesen tartózkodtak. A nagyobbak vidáman megrohamozták és majd' ledöntötték a lábáról. Egyik a nyakába ült rögtön, egy kisfiú a lábára csimpaszkodott, míg legidősebb lánya a derekát fogta át és mind csicseregtek…

Edward kicsit hátrébb állt és zavartan figyelte a jelenetet.

Az egyik kisebb fiú erősen fogta az apja kezét és húzta volna bentebb, csak nem bírta a testvéreitől.

Roy ölébe vette a kisfiút is.

- Mivel játszotok? – kérdezte és türelmesen hallgatta az élménybeszámolókat, majd Ednek is intett a fejével, hogy jöjjön csak beljebb. Letette a kölyköket és izgatottam lépett a bölcsőhöz, ahol a legkisebb gyermeke mosolyogva nézett rá. Az karjába vette és gyengéden megcsókolta az arcát.

- Te kis mosolygós!

Edward közelebb lépett és egyik ujjával megcirógatta a pici arcát.

- Mennyire aranyos… - nézte csillogó szemmel az apja hajába kapaszkodó kicsit.

Roy szeretettel nézte a kicsit.

- Ő a legfiatalabb. Csendes kislány, egy igazi kis tündér! – babusgatta a gyereket majd óvatosan átadta Ednek.

Edward karjaiba fogta a kislányt és mosolyogva nézte… a kicsi rögtön megtalálta a szöszi tincsét egyik kezével a másikkal pedig Edo arcát tapogatta.

- Szerinted kedvel engem?

A férfi szeretően elmosolyodott Edet nézve, hogy tartja a kicsit.

- Biztosan… Ő a legkisebb, ha sokat foglalkozol vele, kötődik majd hozzád.

Edward leült és az ölébe vette a kicsit, szép nyugodtan eljátszott vele. A többiek közben teljesen birtokba vették Royt és a feles energiáját.

Roy türelmes maradt végig, majd elköszönt, hisz még várt rá egy esküvő…

Edward letette a kicsit, aki közben elaludt a karjaiban, majd mosolyogva követte Royt.

* * *

- Megint felvehetem a mennyasszonyi ruhám! – kapaszkodott bele lelkesen.

A férfi elnevette magát.

- Igen, újra megcsodálhatlak benne!

Edward a régi szobája előtt egy csókkal köszönt el Roytól és már ment is, hogy átöltözzön.

Az esküvőt délután újra meg is tartották, most már a mennyasszony nevelői szeme láttára is.

Royék a vacsora után visszatértek szobájukba, és most semmi sem zavarta meg őket. Roy nem lepődött meg, hogy Ed fiú, hiszen már előző nap ez kiderült…

A második nászéjszaka után pedig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak…

* * *

_és itt a vége :)_

_Köszönjük a kritikákat és hogy elolvastátok!_


End file.
